Filhinhos de Papai
by nelluca
Summary: Spinoff de UPF. Novas aventuras no condado de Kennebec no Estado do Maine, Os garotos Manfredini mostram independência para os garotos Cullen, os mesmos constrangidos negam ter um toque de recolher, dá merda para os cinco. Contém punições corporais *NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!* Por favor
1. Nova Nova Vida

**Declaração: Os personagens dessa história, diferente dos desse capítulo, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, que possui todos os seus direitos autorais, mas os do capítulo 1, são meus com muito orgulho.**

**A/N: Até que em fim uma fic Nova! Vocês acabaram por escolher uma quase continuação de UPF, fico muito feliz pelo interesse de vocês nos meus próprios personagens.**

**Obrigada mais uma vez pelos maravilhosos reviews finais de UPF, você que não mandou, ainda estou curiosa pra saber o que achou do fim**

**Filhinhos de Papai**

**Capítulo 1**

**Nova Nova Vida**

POV Daniel

"_AAAiiiii Papai! Não é assim, tem que desembaraçar mecha por mecha."_

Eu estava no sofá da sala escutando a infinita guerra de Alfred com os cabelos de minha irmãzinha Margaret no andar de cima.

Ela tentou fazer uma trança, pediu a ele para ajudá-la e os dois acabaram transformando o seu cabelo num verdadeiro ninho.

Eu não sei por que Alfred insiste em fazer os gostos de Magaret, cada dia mais mimada, minha irmã só não tinha provocado o primeiro infarto em vampiro da história, por que Carlisle o ensinou a por limites nela, mas os gostos bobos que não envolvessem segurança e desrespeito, esses tínhamos que tolerar, se ela quisesse uma estrela, ele seria capaz de ir até a NASA e hipnotizar um astronauta para obrigá-lo a trazer uma.

Nossa vida mudou bastante depois que nos mudamos para Waterville, ele agora quer ser chamado de pai por nós dois também, meu irmão e eu até que tentamos e até mesmo por disfarce, nos referimos a ele como pai em público ou para as pessoas.

Isto mesmo, pessoas, agora convivemos com elas, e fomos até matriculados na turma de Isabella, Alice e Edward Cullen, eu bem que preferia ter ficado com os mais velhos, já que Emmett tornou-se meu melhor amigo, mas Edward também é legal, o problema mesmo são as meninas me dando sermão sobre ficar com as minas humanas, Jasper e Emmett também são casados mas não iam ficar pegando no meu pé, já Rosalie, tem uma criança humana pra criar, com certeza tem muito mais pra se preocupar do que a minha vida.

Aqui em casa até o chamamos pai às vezes, muitas vezes em tom de brincadeira, ou mesmo quando queremos alguma coisa.

O coroa merece, ele está tentando de verdade, Carlisle arranjou pra ele um emprego de corretor de imóveis, a grana está entrando legal, com o "dom" dele, nenhuma casa deixa de ser vendida, e com o preço lá em cima, não demorou um ano pra ele subir de cargo e virar o manda chuva.

Por falar em um ano, que ano infernal foi aquele, beber sangue de animal, é tipo trocar filé por salada de xuxu. Mas agora que dois anos já se foram e eu aprendi os benefícios de poder chegar perto dos pescosinhos das garotas sem matá-las, eu até que gostei da ideia.

Já para o meu irmão David a coisa é mais complicada, ele vem há mais de cem anos lamentando a morte da velhinha com quem ele se casaria se o trem tivesse chegado ao seu destino, é lógico que ela não era uma velhinha na época, era um monumento de dezesseis aninhos tão bonita quanto a Nessie.

Ah Renesmee! Se não fosse pedofilia por ela só ter doze aninhos, ser uma Cullen, ser filha de um leitor de mentes e prometida de um lobisomem, eu pegava mesmo.

Mas hoje eu a vejo junto com a minha irmã, quase que brincando de boneca, eu consigo enxergar seus míseros doze anos e sentir até repulsa.

Além do mais minha escola é cheia de gatinhas e eu sou o rei delas, os Cullen todos são casados e meu irmão é um travado, sobram todas pra mim, Edward sempre me fala de eu topar com La mina cantante como ele fez com a dele e acabar sossegando, mas eu não me vejo preso a uma menina pra sempre.

Nos moramos a vinte sete minutos de Augusta, aqui mesmo no condado de Kennebec, e passamos muito tempo com os Cullen, somos como primos, eu me dou melhor com Emmett e David com Jasper, como somos muito unidos e eles também, todos nos damos muito bem com o Edie.

Está tudo diferente, Alice resolveu deixar seu cabelo crescer, Dona Esme pintou o dela, só mesmo Isabella Rose e o nunca mudam, o cabelo do Jasper está maior, o Edward mais comportado e o de Emmett mais baixo, se é que é possível, mas quem realmente mudou fomos meu irmão e eu, parte porque não precisamos mais manter aqueles mantos horrorosos de Vampiro, e parte por que era irritante ficarmos sendo confundidos um com o outro, meu irmão deixou o cabelo crescer, eu cortei meu jogando-o pra cima, algumas pessoas disse que era o cabelo do Edie, dele e da torcida do Red-Sox inteira.

Mas o que mudou mesmo, foram os hábitos, eu me tornei o boa vida sem aquelas merdas de lições de luta do meu pai e aquela gritaria que ele tinha arrastado do castelo junto com a gente, minha irmã aprendeu a obedecer, um pouco, mas também depois das palmadas que ela levou quando chegamos em casa, bom, digamos que ela recebeu um pouco de limite, mas a mudança que eu realmente gostava, era de ver meu irmão sorrir, até então eu nunca se quer tinha percebido que ele não fazia isso.

Eu sei que ainda há pendências com o nosso pai, mas estamos dando um desconto a ele, agora ele era um corretor de imóveis, pai amoroso de três filhos adolescentes, e solteiro. David e eu estávamos tentando corresponder aos estímulos ensinados a ele pelo e ele estava mesmo desenterrando o que sentiu por nós quando nos transformou e teve que enterrar dentro de si.

Todo seu dinheiro era pra nós dar o que nunca tivemos, principalmente Margaret que cresceu num orfanato, David e eu pelo menos éramos filhos de família nobre quando humanos, mas os tempos mudaram e agora tínhamos todo acesso tecnologia, jogos, carros, cada um de nós tinha o seu, exceto Margaret, Alfred disse que só daria um carro a ela quando fosse para a faculdade, era um estimulo para convencê-la a estudar, pois ela nunca fora uma boa aluna na outra vida, e ele enfiou na cabeça que embora ela tenha toda a eternidade pra repetir o colegial e fazer quantas faculdades quiser, ela precisa levar sua primeira formatura a sério, sei que foi ideia do Dr. e Sr. Cullen, pois Nessie recebeu o mesmo discurso em relação a carros.

A porta abriu e era meu irmão com as compras de fachada, foi a vez dele de ir ao mercado fingir que precisamos de comida. Não que eu realmente cumprisse a minha escala, mas o certinho do meu irmão não deixava nenhum detalhe passar.

"Você devia ter ido no meu lugar já que da última vez eu fui no seu, você iria gostar!"

Eu revirei os olhos ajeitando meus fones de ouvido.

"O por que cargas d'água eu iria gostar dessa bosta?"

Ele respondeu ainda de costas tirando as coisas dos sacos e colocando no armário.

"A passageira da arca de Noé se aposentou dando lugar a um projeto de prostituta, você com seu gosto apurado para o sexo oposto, com certeza iria se deleitar com sua falta de tecido e seu batom vermelho de 1,99."

Eu atirei uma das almofadas do sofá nele, seus reflexos de Vampiro karateca lhe foram bem úteis, a almofada que atirei com toda minha força pra acertar sua cabeça, estilhaçou toda a louça do armário na pia e no chão da cozinha.

"Olha só o que você fez Dan! Eu não vou limpar isso!"

Eu pulei do sofá em direção a ele apontando para a bagunça.

"Eu é que não vou limpar! Nunca vi isso! Vampiro com medo de almofada!"

Ele olhou pra mim incrédulo.

"Você quer me ver limpar? Então vem fazer!"

Eu agarrei o braço dele e ele o meu mas antes que começássemos uma bagunça maior ouvimos as palmas do Alfred no topo da escada.

"Paft! Paft!"

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura indignado com caos que a cozinha se tornara, meu irmão e eu olhamos pra ele ainda agarrados um ao outro, agarrados e congelados.

"Mas que bagunça é essa?!"

Nós nos soltamos, apontamos um para o outro e nos acusamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Foi ele quem começou!"

Ele começou a descer as escadas coma as malas de Margaret nas mãos e olhou com aquele olhar de morte pra nós.

"Não me importa quem começou! Acabem com isso rapidinho! Eu quero ver essa cozinha arrumada em menos de dez minutos, Carlisle já está chegando com Esme pra levar nos levar."

Carlisle iria levar Esme pra caçar, pra ela poder ficar com o Benjamin enquanto meu pai e o Dr. Cullen viajariam para o Brasil, ouvi dizer que tinham que resolver um problema com os caseiros da ilha, parece que um deles tinha morrido ou algo assim, ele tinha ficado de levar todos nós, as duas família pra lá no verão e quis também aproveitar pra levar meu pai para conhecer os Ticuna.

Enquanto isso nós iríamos caçar com os caras e as meninas iriam caçar em Forks pra visitar os Swan e os Clearwater. Eu não estava gostando da ideia da Mag ir junto só com um monte de garotas, mas meu pai garantiu que o Jacob iria Junto para protegê-las. Como se Rose precisasse de proteção.

"Paizinho... Por favoooor, eu precisooo...!"

Veio a vozinha irritante da minha irmã choramingando algo no topo da escada.

"Não Margaret! Eu já disse que duas malas são mais que o suficiente! São só dois dias!"

Ela já começou o berreiro, ele nunca consegue vê-la chorando.

"Mas a Nessie e eu combinamos que a gente ia brincar de desfileeee!"

Ele suspirou esfregando os três dedos do meio na testa de olhos fechados.

"Está bem Mag, mas só mais uma!"

Ela ainda não tinha o que queria então aumentou o volume do choro, diga-se de passagem, sem uma gota de veneno.

"Mas eu preci-!"

Ele já estava chegando ao limite.

"Magaret Elena, Você quer ficar aqui com seus irmãos?"

Eu não podia acreditar no que ele estava ameaçando, meu irmão e eu teríamos que ficar com a fedelha se ela não parasse aquela birra? Só podia ser brincadeira, ela banca a malcriada e quem fica de castigo é a gente?

Meu irmão me olhou tão indignado quanto eu estava e voltamos os olhos pra escada em busca de um desfecho.

Ela engoliu o choro e subiu ficando os sapatinhos em cada degrau, ele passou as mão no cabelo e subiu atrás dela.

Em menos de três minutos ela desceu saltitando e ele atrás abraçado a mais três malas e uma necessaire.

Nós já estávamos terminando com os cacos e não seguramos as risadas, com certeza ela tinha apelado pra o argumentos de assuntos femininos. Ela sempre vinha com essa de "É coisa de mulher você não entende!"

Essa desculpa levava qualquer um de nós três a locaute. Ou meu pai achava logo La tua cantante ou Margaret iria continuar reinando por aqui fazendo a gente de idiota. Eu até que gostaria de ter uma mãe como os Cullen, a dona Esme parece legal.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Capítulo pequeno eu sei, mas tem muita pesquisa por trás dessa fic e eu não queria vacilar em nenhuma informação, eu levei muito esforço pra fazê-lo, espero que apreciem. As férias acabaram então vou postar por semana, podem até acontecer dois por semana mas isso não é uma promessa. Fiquem atentos à mudança de avatar como sempre.**


	2. Lar Estratégico Lar

"**SEJA VOCÊ MESMO :)"**

_Não conte Reviews, conte Pessoas_

Copie e cole o recado acima nas suas fics e nos seus reviews se você adere a essa campanha

Estou lançando essa campanha para incentivar o login. Não que eu não goste dos reviews não logados, se não gostasse teria marcado essa opção de não aceitá-los no meu (**Moderate Guest Reviews)**, mas eu prefiro muito mesmo quando eu posso, não apenas responder aos reviews como também ter a certeza de que não é fake, sei, e não me pergunte como, que tem pessoas usando vários nomes para manipular as listas de votação dos escritores de spank fic brasileiras, nas fics não vejo problema, mas na votação é sacanagem, eu acredito que o hábito do login vá, pelo menos, amenizar a situação, existem casos em que a pessoa não consegue logar, ou está no celular, como também já postou logado e quer mandar um POSTA LOGO! Ou mesmo quer ser anônimo, o que não faz muito sentido porque na verdade quase todos nós somos, se você tem um pseudônimo, use-o para se relacionar aqui no ff, ajude-nos a acabar com as fraudes das votações, seu login é uma arma nessa batalha, **se não há nada impedindo que você faça o seu login então faça-o e nos ajude nessa campanha. **Copie cole o negrito em letras capitais no meu profile

**A/N: Oi galerinha, antes de mais nada amei os reviews \o/ Estou amando os Manfredini tanto quanto vocês. Quero dizer também que amei as curtidas e as adds do face, pra quem interessar saber, a mão segurando a caneta na capa é mesmo minha, eu não entro com frequência mas adorei o chat com algumas fãs na madrugada da semana passada beijus às corujas de plantão. **

**Filhinhos do Papai**

**Capítulo 2**

**Lar Estratégico Lar**

**POV Carlisle**

Esme estava na porta do banheiro, de tirar o fôlego numa camisola preta totalmente transparente, com os cabelos ainda molhados, longe demais para o meu gosto, eu nem pude esperar que chegasse na cama, num salto tão demorado quanto um piscar de olhos eu já estava com o corpo de frente ao dela, ela suspirou de susto mas não demonstrou estar com menos pressa do que eu.

"Calma amor."

Ela já falou dentro da minha boca.

Eu adorava entrelaçar os meus dedos nos cabelos dela quando estavam molhados, eu podia sentir suas mãozinhas delicadas percorrendo o meu corpo ansiosa, mas não menos do que eu.

Abaixei beijando seus seios macios enquanto pegava suas coxas torneadas pra prender em minha cintura enquanto beijava o seu pescoço.

A parte boa de ser vampiro é a percepção das coisas ao seu redor, eu sabia exatamente onde estava a cama, pude dar passos para trás sem ter que deixar os seus lábios quentes pra olhar.

Joguei-me nos lençóis de seda cuidadosamente preparados por ela, minhas costas podiam sentir seu cuidado, não mais do que seu corpo perfeito em cima do meu.

Ela é perfeita em tantos sentidos, carinhosa e faminta ao mesmo tempo, meiga e sexy na mesma sintonia.

Por algum raro e precioso momento ela era só minha e de mais ninguém, seu cheiro e seus movimentos não lembravam nem um pouco uma mãe de família, somente minha mulher, deliciosamente minha.

Em poucos minutos estávamos misturados, como o sol e o mar no crepúsculo, como um ser apenas, um corpo, uma alma.

Eu nunca me cansaria de estar assim com ela, só mesmo as prioridades poderiam nos descolar um do outro, por um instante eu não tinha nenhuma, minha prioridade era ela e somente ela, nada de filhos, pacientes, negócios, só minha Esme em toda a sua glória misturada ao meu corpo, transformados no auge da faze adulta, com os hormônios certos para desfrutar pra sempre da minha virilidade e de sua sensualidade.

Na medida certa, sem a pressa dos adolescentes, sem as frustrações da meia idade, tudo perfeito, era a relação mais perfeita que existia, eu podia com certeza, duvidar facilmente que alguém no mundo fizesse amor melhor do que nós dois.

Olhei para suas curvas deitada ao meu lado, tentando acreditar na minha sorte, até que meus olhos alcançaram os seus, ela não precisava dizer, seus olhos falavam por si só, meu olhar respondeu suas intenções, mais uma vez o desejo nos chamava, a minha mão tocou seu rosto e ela rolou as costas na seda branca, enquanto dessa vez, eu passava por cima dela, aproximei com cuidado o meu rosto do estonteante anjo debaixo de mim até encostar seu nariz no meu e...

"_OH PAAAI! OLHA O EMMETT AQUI OH!"_

Eu podia ver minha frustração através dos olhos dela e deixei meu corpo cair para o lado.

"Deus! Por que eles não dormem?!"

Eu disse suspirando enquanto o outro gritava madrugada adentro.

"_EU NÃO TO FAZENDO NADA!"_

Meu mais velho respondeu a acusação do irmão, Jasper sempre tão maduro, escolhe a pior hora pra agir como Edward, mas se isso acontecera, eu podia saber que Emmett já o devia estar importunando há horas, eu mesmo o ensinei a apelar pra mim quando seu limite chegar ao invés de revidar, era isso ou eu teria que trocar a mobília tanto quanto as roupas do meu corpo.

Olhei pra cama e por um segundo preferi trocar os móveis, mas a responsabilidade me chamava, não era pelos móveis, era pela sanidade dessa família.

Esme projetou a casa de Augusta para que somente o meu escritório, meu consultório e nosso quarto ficasse no último andar, abaixo de nós ficavam o da Nessie, do Ben e o do Jake separado pelo quarto do castigo dos meninos e o das meninas e abaixo de deles ficavam os quartos dos casais e o de hóspedes.

Ela era perfeita nesse trabalho, seus projetos sempre atendiam às nossas necessidades.

No início onde eram os quartos dos solteiros e os do castigo, eram o escritório, o nosso quarto e quartos dos casais.

Abaixo eram a cozinha a sala de Jantar, o quarto do Edward e o de hospedes.

No térreo tínhamos somente a sala de estar, a sala de Tv e o salão do piano.

Eu quase não reconheci a casa quando seu projeto ficou pronto. Primeiro foi uma surpresa ver que em meio a todas as confusões antes de sairmos de Forks ela tivesse tido cabeça e tempo para tamanho reboliço.

Ela transformou a sala de Tv em cozinha, reduziu a enorme sala de estar pra caber uma sala de Tv, e dividiu o salão do piano em dois ambientes pra caber a mesa da copa. Eu fiquei um pouco preocupado com o piano no mesmo ambiente em que a mesa de reuniões, mas já dei um aviso para o Edward, que se quebrar não vai ganhar outro até interar duzentos anos.

Mas também achei uma boa jogada transformar a antiga cozinha e a copa em quartos para Emmett e Rose e Jasper e Alice, já que o de hospedes e o de Edward, que agora dividiria com Bella, já estavam ali. Pois os antigos quartos de casais deram lugar aos dos solteiros e o enorme antigo escritório pode ser dividido em dois quartos de castigo que eu pedi.

Eu costumava ter sempre um quarto extra para ficarem de castigo, o do Edward acabou ocupado por Rosalie, então quando nos mudamos fiz outro, mas também foi ocupado por Emmett o que não foi um problema, pois depois de um ano ele se casou com ela desocupando o quarto novamente, mas daí os anos se passaram e Jasper e Alice ocuparam esse quarto.

Quase sempre que nos mudávamos tínhamos alguma novidade que nos fazia ter que ampliar a casa de acordo com a família.

Quando chegamos a Forks já estava projetado para três casais um solteiro e o de "hospedes" que já que não tínhamos, era mesmo conhecido como quarto do castigo.

Mas dai Renesmee chegou e passamos a ter hospedes de verdade, e não só o quarto do castigo foi sacrificado em função dela para tornar-se um consultório, como tivemos de construir outros dois, um pra ela e outro para os hospedes, no caso Jacob, mas como não era nosso filho acabava sendo usado em todos os propósitos, já que ele não dormia lá com frequência, era mesmo só quando Nessie estava doente ou tínhamos nômades por perto e ele não conseguia baixar a guarda da sua super proteção.

Foi quando Esme e eu discutimos a respeito da ideia do quarto de castigo dos meninos e das meninas, quando eles aprontavam alguma coisa juntos era um Deus nos acuda, porque não faz muito sentido ficar de castigo no seu quarto se o que mais te diverte está lá. Se é que você me entende.

Então eu começava o caos, de separar meninos para um lado e meninas para o outro tentando não castigar os inocentes no processo.

Sendo assim resolvemos aderir ao antigo método, o quarto vazio de diversão, só uma mesa de estudos, uma estante de livros didáticos e um divã.

Parece até exagero meu, dois quartos na casa só para castigo, mas faça as contas, eu tenho o exagero de quatro meninos, três meninas, e dois netos, um total de oito adolescentes e uma criança na minha responsabilidade, se todos eles um dia fizerem a sandice de aprontar, como já fizeram lá em Forks, todos de uma vez, será simples, meninas de castigo no quarto de castigo das meninas e meninos no quarto de castigo dos meninos, daí não preciso ficar tirando vídeo games, TVs, aparelhos de son, celulares e livros do quarto de ninguém.

E também, nomear algo que eles querem evitar gera um pouco de prudência da parte deles, tipo o cinto da disciplina, eles apanham de vara, cinto e até palmadas, mas todos querem evitar o cinto da disciplina, eu só esperava ter o mesmo efeito com os quartos do castigo.

Mas então você se pergunta, se a copa e cozinha desceram pra dar espaço para os quartos dos casais, e os solteiros ficaram onde os casais estavam, como é que subimos para um andar acima deles?

É isso mesmo que você deduziu, a minha dinâmica esposa, não apenas reformulou toda a casa, como construiu um andar inteiro para nós, estrategicamente separando os casais de nós, com um andar inteiro de solteiros que dormem!

Meu escritório agora realmente dava pra estudar, quando Jake, Nessie ou Ben ficavam doentes eu tinha a privacidade necessária para examiná-los e fazer o meu trabalho no consultório, e nosso quarto, finalmente podia ser um ninho de amor durante as madrugadas.

Era a primeira vez em noventa e sete anos que tínhamos isso, em 1921 quando nos casamos, eu já tinha o Edward e ainda não éramos ricos, nunca fomos pobres devido a minha profissão e alguns pertences que Edward recuperou de seus pais biológicos, mas não éramos nem de longe tão abastados como hoje, morávamos numa casa simples de três quartos com um garoto leitor de mentes que tinha superaudição e carência de afeto.

E depois quanto mais a casa crescia, mais ela enchia. Analisando direito, foi a primeira vez que a família aumentou antes da mudança dando a ela "tempo" pra pensar nos detalhes.

Eu sorri pensando na resposta dela quando eu perguntei onde ela arranjou tempo pra isso.

"_Dinheiro meu bem, dinheiro."_

Ela explicou que assim que Billy nós pediu pra adotar o Jake, ela entre as lágrimas desenhou o projeto em cima da planta original, e que enquanto nos preparávamos para o funeral ela fez as ligações corretas para as pessoas certas e enviou o projeto para uma construtora que começou a reforma imediatamente, na condição de serem pagos tanto quanto forem rápidos, no dia seguinte tudo que ela teve de fazer foi ligar pra ele e acrescentar o projeto do quarto de Ben, que seria uma sala de estudos, foi só mandar acrescentar um banheiro adaptado para bebês.

Eles foram tão rápidos quanto aqueles programas de reality show que constroem casas em dias, deve ter custado uma fortuna, mas isto para nós não é nenhum problema, principalmente se fizer minha Esme feliz.

Só não houve tempo para a decoração, e eu pensando que a história das peças quileute era só um disfarce dela quando os meninos sumiram lá em Forks no dia do "reencontro" com Alfred. Mas assim que chegamos o Fedex trouxe uma porção de coisas da reserva enviada por Sue a pedido dela.

Foi o castigo perfeito pra compensar o que aprontaram lá Forks comigo, tudo que ela comprou novo para eles ficou confiscado até segunda ordem, a chaves do closet da Alice, da Rosalie e da Renesmee, a do piano do Edward, a da estante de livros da Bella e do Jasper, e é claro, a do armário de materiais esportivos na garagem, que embora fossem de todos, trouxe o mundo de Emmett e Jacob abaixo.

Por um mês inteiro eles tiveram todos que auxiliar a mãe em suas buscas e instalações de: luminárias, papeis de parede, quadros, vasos, plantas, tapetes, enquanto eu mantinha o precioso molho de chaves pendurado atrás da porta do meu novo escritório no mesmo gancho do cinto da disciplina e obviamente as chaves de todos carros.

Eu poderia ter estreado os quartos do castigo, mas percebi que esse castigo seria bem pior, com certeza os quatro meninos iriam achar uma forma de se divertirem lá dentro, bem como as quatro meninas. Algumas quedas de braço e alguns cabelos para trançar e o sentido da punição iria pelo ralo.

Eu poderia proibi-los de se divertir, mas com Esme ocupada com seu projeto de decoração não poderia vigiá-los, e eu estava louco pra voltar ao trabalho, eu tinha passado seis anos sem botar os pés num hospital.

Não fosse o crescimento da Nessie para monitorar com seus pequenos resfriados, os lobos se machucando e a vida de Ben pra salvar, eu teria ficado parado por todo esse tempo. Mas nada como uma mesa de cirurgia e uma sala de emergência pra colocar um médico em forma.

Passei em silêncio e descalço pelo andar dos mais novos, eu podia ouvir o ronco de Jacob, a respiração profunda de Renesmee e Benjamin se mexendo.

Fui até o quarto dele pra ver se os gritos do pai e do tio não o tinham acordado, ele é muito hiperativo e as brincadeiras do Emmett só colaboram com sua inquietação, costumamos dizer que ele não dorme, ele desliga quando a pilha acaba, na verdade fica fraca, a pilha dele nuuuunca acaba, porque mesmo dormindo ele fica mudando de posição a cada cinco minutos, toda vez que alguém desse ou sobe para ver, ele está de um jeito, cabeça pra esquerda cabeça pra direita, barriga pra cima barriga pra baixo, perninhas entre as grades outra hora os bracinhos, mas agora ele estava de bumbum pra cima agarrado ao Mumu, um ursinho que Emmett deu a ele e a avó odiava tanto quanto a mãe, por que ele não deixava lavar, de tanto elas o chamarem de ursinho imundo, ele acabou aprendendo chamá-lo de Mumu. Pois só tinha dois anos e logicamente a dicção de um bêbê.

É mesmo uma fofura, ele já sabe os nomes de todos, mesmo chamando de vovô, vovó, titia, titio, mamãe e papai, ele ouve os nomes e já tenta dizer. Mas o único que sai direito é o apelido da Nessie, segundo ele, _Nessi_.

Nós Todos achamos a coisa mais fofa do mundo ele dizer o apelido dela direitinho, mas mais fofo ainda é ele ficar bravo com ela e tentar dizer seu nome com as mãos na cintura tentando me imitar, não há quem não caia na gargalhada quando ele diz "Nemensi, Nemensi."

Eu até tenho que ficar brigando com a prima pra não irrita-lo de propósito, porque ela faz só para vê-lo tentar dizer o nome dela. E também proíbo a todos de repetir como ele fala, com exceção de Mumu que já virou nome próprio, proíbo pra que não confunda sua cabecinha, ele fala diferente por falta de dicção e não de audição, se ele ouvir do jeito que ele fala, vai acabar gravando como se fosse o correto e não continuar se esforçando pra falar com clareza. É um erro muito comum das famílias falarem como seus bebês e acabarem atrasando o desenvolvimento da fala deles.

Eu toquei nele com cuidado ajeitando seu corpinho para que ele pudesse descansar melhor e dar um pouquinho de sossego para a avó quando o dia amanhecesse, uma coisa é Ben brincado como um foguetinho pela casa, dá trabalho dá, mas tê-lo choramingando por não dormiu direito, é tortura.

Esme iria ficar sozinha com ele. Eu estava planejando fazer a mesma ampliação na casa da ilha, pra irmos pra lá em Setembro, seria um mês de muitas comemorações, aniversario do Edward, centenário dele como vampiro, aniversário da Bella de nascimento e de transformação, aniversário de treze anos da Nessie, de três anos do Benjamin, e dois anos de amizade entre os Cullen e os Manfredini. Mas Karen faleceu e seu esposo não está em condições de supervisionar a obra, então eu convidei Alfred pra ir comigo ao Brasil de manhã, por isso Esme ficará sozinha com Benjamin e os meninos, que vão caçar com Daniel e David, com exceção do Jacob que vai acompanhar as meninas numa viagem à Forks. No início iriam somente Jacob para visitar a reserva e levaria Bella pra visitar os pais biológicos, então Nessie quis ir junto pra ver o avô e seu amigo Seth bem como sua amiga Claire que estava em Lapush, com essa história de amigos convidou a Margaret, daí Alice quis ver o Charlie, e Rosalie disse que se todas iriam ela queria ir também.

Eu relutei um pouco, mas deixei elas irem, mas nem louco eu deixaria Benjamin ir com eles, Rose e Emmett são bons pais, mas eu tenho uma teoria de que isso é porque estão na supervisão dos próprios pais, ser pai ou mãe aos dezoito e dezenove, ainda é precoce, mesmo que tenham vivido bastante.

Eu cobrava responsabilidade deles, mas sempre soube que a verdadeira responsabilidade era minha, como fiz com Edward e Isabella.

Eu entrei em desespero quando vi meu filhinho de dezessete anos tornar-se pai, pra mim que sou um adulto já não é lá muito fácil, imagina para eles que são adolescentes, foi quando prometi pra mim mesmo que não deixaria todo o peso da responsabilidade nas costas deles para que eles pudessem continuar a serem adolescentes, não seria justo querer cobrar maturidade de quem não pode mais desenvolver.

Funcionou, Bella e ele continuaram sendo adolescentes, mas adolescentes com noção de responsabilidade, em time que está ganhando na se mexe, então fiz o mesmo com Emmett e Rose.

Benjamin será educado por nós quatro, eles precisarão da minha permissão, mas Esme e eu não precisamos da deles, para que assim como Nessie, ele aprenda respeitar os pais e saber que eu estou no topo dessa hierarquia.

Eu sabia que ele não seria como Nessie, ele não pararia nos dezessete, ele passaria a mim e a Esme, confesso que ainda não sei como vou lidar com isso, mas acho que vou ter que esperar pra ver, enquanto isso, faço o meu melhor.

Beijei o topo da cabecinha dele desejando como sempre, tudo de bom com que os céus pudessem abençoa-lo.

Desci as escadas achando estranho não ouvir nenhuma discussão, típico deles, me chamam só pra inibir o outro e depois desaparecem como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O quarto de Emmett e Rosalie ficava de frente para o quarto de Jasper e Alice, as porta estavam fechadas, mas no corredor entre eles estava o celular do Emmett feito em pedaços.

Eu suspirei e peguei os restos mortais do aparelho que Emmett implorou pra ganhar quando foi lançado e me custou cinco horas de viajem a mais na minha última viajem de trabalho.

As vozes de Alice e Rose estavam empolgadas no quarto de hospedes fazendo as malas e planos pra sua viagem à Forks, entendi bem o porquê de eles estarem desocupados o suficiente para criarem confusão.

"Emmett e Jasper Cullen, na sala, agora."

Eu fiquei ali parado com os braços cruzados no peito esperando as portas abrirem, tão lentos como humanos eles saíram se entreolhado irritados e desceram com a cabeça baixa depois de eu cortar qualquer chance de eles recomeçarem o que quer que fosse que estivessem discutindo.

Eu mostrei o objeto destruído na minha mão e foi o suficiente para começarem as acusações.

"Foi ele quem começou ! # *¨#$!"

"Mentira! Porque #$*¨ %!"

"**Silêncio!** Sentem-se!"

Eles sentaram a contra gosto nos extremos do sofá da sala de Tv, então mais uma vez estendi os restos do celular.

"Posso saber o que significa isso, Emmett?"

Ele mais do que depressa respondeu apontando o dedo na direção do irmão.

"Foi ele quem fez isso!"

Jasper fez uma cara de quem iria engolir o irmão sem mastigar, mas antes que sua boca abrisse fiz com que ele olhasse para mim.

"Jasper! Porque você fez isso?"

Ele respirou pra manter a compostura, e alinhou as costas, meu filho com mania de militar sempre fazia questão de me tratar como um superior em momentos assim, nem preciso dizer que eu odiava isso, bastava me tratar como pai e pronto.

"Eu fiz porque ele roubou o meu, senhor!"

Vi que a noite seria longa, uma mulher linda deitada nua na minha cama, e eu ali com dois moleques apontando o dedo um para o outro.

"Senhor, senhor... Não foi isso que eu ouvi do meu quarto não, se não me engano foi: -Oh paaaai! Olha o Emmett aqui oh!"

Eu disse imitando a infantilidade dele, obrigando-a relaxar aquela postura de militar responsável e começar logo com aquela ladainha de adolescente que eu mesma fiz questão de permitir a ele.

Jasper sempre precisava de um lembrete de que não estava mais no quartel, quando finalmente a ficha caiu que estava na sala de casa e que ganharia umas palmadas por quebrar o telefone do irmão se não me desse uma boa explicação ele começou a encrenca.

"Eu chamei porque ele ia apagar todas as mensagens da Lice da minha caixa de mensagens!"

Eu olhei para o Emmett sabendo que era verdade, é bem a cara dele implicar o Jasper em razão do seu romantismo.

"Pode me explicar porque você faria isso?!"

Emmett teve a ousadia de revirar os olhos pra mim e respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

"Porque ELE quebrou o MEU telefone..."

Eu olhei pra ele sem dizer nada, mas meus olhos diziam claramente pra ele moderar o tom.

Antes que eu perguntasse o outro já se defendeu.

"Mas eu quebrei o telefone dele sem querer, ele queria que eu ligasse pro Dan pra combinar uma coisa que eu já tinha combinado com o Dave, eu disse pra ele ligar se ele quisesse e ele disse que estava virando o game do telefone dele e não ia pausar só pra isso. Mas ele ficou jogando e me irritando, me chamando de frangote porque eu não queria ligar. Então eu tomei o telefone dele pra ele parar, mas daí ele tentou pegar o meu no bolso da _frente_ da minha calça, então ao tentar me defender, eu acabei apertando o aparelho dele."

Ele contou tudo já olhando para o irmão em tom de discussão, e no mesmo tom Emmett respondeu.

"Foi por isso que eu confisquei o telefone dele, e agora que ele é meu, eu não vou querer essas mensagens românticas de maricas no MEU novo celular!"

Emmett falou balançando o aparelho e Jasper atacou sem aviso prévio, Emmett já estava a postos para uma luta, como se eu não estivesse ali eles se agarraram no sofá.

"au aU AU AU!"

Eu separei os dois pelas orelhas.

"Vocês perderam o juízo?! Querem apanhar?!"

"u-um! U-um!"

Os dois responderam com gemidos segurando o meu punho de olhos espremidos.

Eu os soltei e pedi o telefone para o Emmett, e ele entregou de mau gosto, mas não menos do que Jasper quando viu que eu não devolveria o telefone pra ele.

"Vão ter que trabalhar pra comprar outro telefone, arranjem qualquer coisa pra fazer, vão cortar grama, lavar carros, entregar jornal, qualquer coisa pra arranjar dinheiro, menos pedir para sua mãe ou para os seus irmãos!"

Eles me olharam com aquela cara de piedade, eles odiavam ter de se passar por meros colegiais pra arranjar emprego temporário com tantas faculdades na bagagem, mas nos mudamos com as idades de Forks, Edward quinze, Alice, Rose e Jasper dezesseis e Emmett dezessete, combinamos de Jacob acompanhar a idade do Edward e Isabella a de Alice e dos outros.

Agora que já estávamos no nosso segundo ano aqui, eles estavam quase alcançando suas idades verdadeiras, mas Emmett ainda tinha que se passar por dezoito e Jasper por dezessete, sendo assim tinha de fingir não ter nenhuma capacidade para realizar trabalhos menos, digamos, trabalhosos.

Já Renesmee que tinha dez com cara de quinze entrou com catorze na escola, para pegar o primeiro do colegial e terminar com dezoito e com cara de dezoito, embora ela só teria catorze ou quinze anos na verdade, eu não acreditava que ela fosse desenvolver mais que isso.

"Mas, paaai! Vamos sair pra caçar! Precisamos de telefones!"

Argumentou Emmett, e Jasper não ficou pra trás.

"E para que eu quero um telefone novo sem as minhas mensagens?!"

Eu já estava ficando irritado.

"Nem mais uma palavra! Quando você comprar um eu mesmo eu empresto esse pra você transferir as mensagens."

Eu disse mostrando o telefone confiscado.

"Mas e a viagem de caça?"

Emmett pediu pela resposta que não viera.

"Usem o telefone do Edward, eu já disse que não quero que se afastem nessa viagem, ainda mais que os Manfredini precisam de vocês."

Emmett deu um riso zombeteiro.

"Ah corta essa, pai... Os caras já sabem se virar, são mais mansos do que nós..."

A declaração e as risadas dele arrancaram risadas do irmão também.

Eu não sabia se agradecia a Deus por eles serem assim ou se os esganava, um minuto atrás estavam se atracando na minha frente por causa de um mísero aparelho celular e agora estavam rindo cúmplices de algo que provavelmente eu não sabia.

Eu gelei ao pensar que estivessem tramando alguma coisa na minha ausência e do Alfred, eu não poderia dizer jamais que os garotos Manfredini eram má influência, nem gostaria que isso fosse dito dos meus, mas eu poderia considerar que os seis eram, embora eu só tivesse que me preocupar com cinco dessa vez, pois Jacob, quando estava com as garotas era um santo, ainda mais bancando o macho defendendo as irmãs e até a futura namorada.

"Vocês dois se comportem amanhã! O que é que vocês estão combinando com eles? Não é outro clube da luta não, é? Porque se for eu te mato Jasper!"

Jasper se encolheu e balançou a cabeça, ele sabia bem que me referia as aposta de luta dele com o David que acabaram saindo do controle, ele se lembrava de uma surra memorável e tinha sido jurado de uma ainda maior se isso voltasse a se repetir.

"Eu não quero saber de confusão em! Onde está o Edward? Eu quero conversar sobre amanhã."

Emmett deu uma risadinha maliciosa e respondeu.

"Ele está no quarto com a Bella quebrando outra cama, aqueles dois parecem coelhos kkkkk."

Jasper também caiu na gargalhada e completou a piada do irmão.

"kkk... Parecem tanto que até conseguiram se reproduzir kkkkk!"

"KKKKKKK!"

"_Papai bincá, Emisi bincáaa, papai!"_

A risada do Emmett foi tão alta que acordou o neném.

"É bem feito pra você! Agora suba e faça seu filho dormir novamente."

Ele não achou ruim, embora fosse uma missão impossível fazê-lo dormir, ele adorava ficar com o filho.

"Ainda quer que chamemos o Edward, pai?"

Jasper perguntou ainda rindo. Eu entortei a boca para os dois em desaprovação e respondi já a subindo as escadas.

"Não, deixem ele, alguém nessa casa tem que ter o direito de fazer o que eles estão fazendo."

Eu escutei os dois fazendo caretas de nojo ao entender o que eu dizia e ainda de costas apontei pra cima.

"Vá logo antes que tente descer do berço e caia novamente como no outro dia."

_Continua..._

**A/N: Eu estou amando essa fic, ele é mais uma que parece ter vida própria. Se você também está gostando, ou o contrário, deixe me saber.**

**Não sei quando voltarei, visitas em casa.**


	3. A Voz da Conciência

**A/N: Aff! Demorou né? É que tive uma porção de contra tempos, esse avatar já é do 3 então não vou mudá-la até que o 4 seja postado.**

**Obrigada de verdade por todos esses reviews logadíssimos, vejo que entenderam e aderiram a campanha. Muito obrigada mesmo, espero que gostem do capítulo e tenham paciência com o desenrolar dos fatos, prometo que a fic vai valer a pena.**

**Filhinhos de Papai**

**Capítulo 3**

**A Voz da Conciência**

**POV Emmett**

Eu ouvi uma conversa do meu pai com o Alfred outro dia, eles estavam falando sobre a gente, de novo, mas tinha um detalhe interessante naquela conversa, eles falavam sobre drogas, que tinham que ter cuidado com os filhos e que os efeitos de algumas delas podem até alterar os sentidos dos vampiros.

Eu balancei a cabeça com os exageros do meu pai e nem quis escutar o resto da conversa, preferi ir a caça a ficar ouvindo conversa de gente velha e careta.

Eu já fumei maconha escondido do meu pai na época da paz e do amor, mas nem Rose soube disso.

O efeito é esquisito, eu nem sei dizer se é diferente dos humanos, pois eu nunca fumara quando era um, mas nada que me fizesse mal, eu sendo um vampiro não posso ter células destruídas por uma planta, nem por nenhuma droga que levam os seres humanos para o buraco, mas sabe como meu pai é, tudo que é imoral está fora do nosso limite, ele até nos obriga a usar cinto de segurança, não por medo de nos machucarmos é claro, mas porque ele nos educa para sermos exemplos na sociedade e pra não chamarmos atenção desnecessária.

Pelo menos é o que ele diz, pra mim é porque ele não abre mão de ter os filhos perfeitos. Acho que funciona, todos pensam que somos, fora de casa, ninguém faz ideia do dobrado que meu pai corta pra manter agente na linha, mas a maioria das nossas travessuras são de nível vampiresco, tirando as que aprontamos vez ou outra na escola, são poucas as vezes que os humanos realmente nos veem como adolescentes comuns, e depois que meu pai acerta as contas conosco em casa, eles voltam a pensar que somos os perfeitos filhos do Dr. Cullen.

Até Alfred pensa assim, o problema são nossos novos amigos/primos Daniel e David pensarem assim, não é nada bom pra minha fama de bad boy, eu aturei anos e anos de cinto da disciplina na minha bunda pra sustentar minha fama de encrenqueiro, pra o Daniel, do nada, ficar com ela, a luta de Jasper pra manter a fama de durão dele também estava ameaçada pelo David, agora ele é que é o "loiro que parece estar com dor" da escola.

Por isso eu os desafiei, bom, nós os desafiamos, Edward, Jasper e eu compramos uma pequena quantidade de maconha craque, LSD e um pouquinho de cocaína.

Ah não faça essa cara! Desarregale esses olhos, não faz mal pra gente, e não vamos vendê-los a crianças inocentes, nem fumar no beco ou na praça, vamos nos encontrar pra caçar e fazer na floresta, eu como já sei que não dá nada, já disse para os meus irmãos, mas os Manfredini não sabem, eu aterrorizei a eles, disse que o efeito é muito forte coisa e tal, vamos usar na frente deles e provar de uma vez por todas quem sãos os filhinhos do papai, só de pensar neles chamando a gente assim a cada vez que obedecemos o Carlisle, me dá vontade de socar a cara deles, nos damos bem, mas é uma questão de reputação.

Não demora muito eles estarão em situações bem parecidas com a nossa, pois meu pai está ensinando legal ao pai deles como tratar adolescentes rebeldes, a Mag já tá quase no ponto, eles ficam disfarçando, mas posso jurar, pelas olhadas do Alfred, que eles já andaram experimentando um pouco de disciplina a La Cullen.

Eu estava ansioso pra Rose sair logo do quarto pra eu ligar meu PC e falar com os caras, mas ela continuava escolhendo as roupas pra levar pra viagem, quero dizer, pra levar para o quarto de hospedes pra escolher quais levaria para viagem, era sempre assim, Alice e ela esvaziam a metade do closet e levam pra um quarto em comum para ficarem horas e horas desfilando e escolhendo roupas, sorte tem o Edward da minha irmã Bella não ser assim, a essas horas a mala da dela já está pronta e os dois quebrando mais uma cama.

"Amor? Já escolheu a roupa de caça?"

Ela perguntou atrás da montanha de roupas que segurava nos braços.

"O que você escolher pra mim está bom, meu Anjo."

P**ê**n! Resposta errada. Eu devia ter dito que sim, pois isso fez com que ela jogasse aquela avalanche em cima da cama e voltasse pra dentro do closet pra escolher algo que me deixasse charmoso e confortável ao mesmo tempo, ela não abria mão que, dos cinco, eu fosse o mais bonito.

Ainda bem que não demorou. Ela separou num cabide e dependurou no gancho do lado de fora. Ela me deu um beijo apaixonado e me abraçou caindo na cama, os Manfredini poderiam esperar, porque agora eu iria me dar bem.

"_Anda Rose! Olha esse aqui que lindo, eu ainda nem usei!"_

A voz irritantemente empolgada da minha irmãzinha caçula a fez desgrudar dos meus lábios, abraçar novamente o exagero de peças de roupa de cima da cama e sair.

Eu fiquei ali com aquela cara de quero mais e liguei o computador.

"Jasper! Eles estão on line, você não vem?"

Jasper nem tirou os olhos do livro que estava lendo, dava pra ver da porta do meu quarto, pois dele estava aberta, o que provava que as meninas tinham mesmo ido para o de hospedes.

"Nã... Eu já falei com o Dave mais cedo."

Era tão irritante quanto falar com Bella quando estava lendo, eles nem tiram o livro da cara pra responder, é como se fossemos fantasmas.

"_Emm tá ai cara?"_

Era a voz do Dan no monitor, mas quando fui olhar eram os dois.

"_Cadê o Jazz?"_

Perguntou o Dave, com cara de tédio.

"Tá com a porra de um livro no nariz que não larga por nada, desde de que a chave da porcaria da estante de livros foi liberada ele e a Bella não fazem outra coisa."

"_Liberada? Como assim liberada? Seus pais confiscaram as chaves de uma estante de livros como castigo?"_

Eles perguntaram já curtindo com a minha cara, pois a palavra liberada era a que usamos pra quando os carros eram confiscados pelos nossos pais, isso eles já tinham experimentado, Alfred confiscou a chave dos carros deles junto com o meu pai quando pegaram nosso clube da luta fundado Por Jazz e Dave.

"É lógico que não, as portas da estante estavam travadas e o chaveiro demorou pra _liberar_ as chaves, minha mãe não quis quebrá-la porque é uma antiguidade arrematada num leilão."

Eu menti, e eles compraram, era um dom que eu tinha ninguém nessa casa mentia melhor do que eu, pena meu pai me conhecer tão bem que nunca consigo ir muito longe, mas pelo menos não sou como Jasper e Isabella que nem por telefone conseguem.

"_Deixa pra lá, eu quero saber se você conseguiu o bagulho, já tá tudo pronto?"_

Daniel perguntou pelas drogas sussurrando, pra ninguém ouvir nem de lá e nem daqui, eu olhei para os lados e não vi ninguém, agora que o quarto dos meus pais ficam a dois andares do nosso, eles deviam estar desfrutando da privacidade, Jake estava dormindo, Nessie cochilando e o pequeno Ben desmaiado depois de pingar fogo o dia inteiro.

Minha irmã e minha Rose estavam entretidas com seu desfile de moda, e Edward estava mantendo minha irmã Bella bem "ocupada".

Jasper olhou pelo canto dos olhos pra mim com um sinal de prudência no que ia dizer, ou melhor, sussurrar.

"Eu já consegui, já tá na mão."

Eu disse quase inaudível

"Deixa a gente ver"

"Não é assim seu idiota! Eu não sou maluco de trazer isso aqui pra dentro da minha casa! Meu filho meus pais e minha esposa moram aqui sabiam."

David deu um sorrisinho sarcástico, e alfinetou com mais uma de suas piadas cruéis.

"Idiota? Eu nem vou considerar como ofensa, vindo de alguém que chama uma estante de livros de porcaria, nem deve saber o que significa a palavra."

Daniel deu uma risada divertida e amenizou o clima antes que eu revidasse, o que foi ótimo por que eu não saberia como, era sempre Jasper ou Edward que surgiam com respostas à altura, eu quando queria revidar dava logo um tapa na nuca ou um soco no braço. Entre nós cinco uma coisa era clara, por mais espertos ágeis ou inteligentes que fossem, EU era o grandalhão. E Jacob? Jacob é um lobo! Isso meio que encerra a discussão.

"Não entendi nada Emm. Não disse que estava na mão?"

Daniel perguntou e eu pude ver na tela do monitor David revirar os olhos.

"É uma figura de linguagem, idiota, ele quer dizer que já conseguiu um fornecedor. E sim, você pode se ofender, por que _eu_ sei o significado da palavra."

Conversar com David sem Jasper por perto era mesmo irritante, ele assumia aquela postura de nerd e olhava para Dan e eu como se fossemos os atletas burros da escola, como se não estivéssemos a altura dele. Devido aos nossos vários anos de estudo somos todos inteligentes, mas ele, sempre que o Jazz se juntava a nós, fazia aquela cara de 'finalmente alguém pra conversar.' Mesmo Edward recebia mais respeito do que Dan e eu, só por causa das nossas brincadeiras serem mais físicas e descontraídas.

"Jasper! Vem cá!"

Meu irmão sabia bem o que eu queria, mas apenas rolou os olhos e me deixou ali ganhando tiradas inteligentes de cinco em cinco minutos do primo ranzinza.

Dei de um monte de explicações mal passadas, pois na verdade Jasper é que fizera contato com o dono da boca, eu ia pegar, pra meter medo em qualquer traficante e Edward iria pagar, pois ele era o que menos tinha que gastar com presentes caros para a esposa, não que ele não os desse, mas ela não pedia como Alice e Rosalie, é sério, é como se a minha mesada e do meu irmão Jazz fossem pra elas, Edward tinha os mimos da Nessie, mas ela ganhava mesada do meu pai, do pai dela, e gastava a do Jake. A única grana que poderia sumir sem explicações, era a do meu irmãozinho caçula.

Daniel me bombardeada com perguntas curiosas de detalhes desimportantes, enquanto David revirava os olhos o tempo todo fazendo nosso assunto parecer um tédio, até que ele perdeu a paciência tirou os fones do ouvido e saiu sem se despedir.

"_Mas Emmett, eu não entendi, porque o preço foi mais alto? Se quisermos mais como faremos pra bancar."_

A pergunta me fez querer rir na cara dele, ele realmente achava que era o maior barato, que a gente usava direto escondido dos nossos pais. Mas eles não tinham ideia de que meus irmãos e eu nunca tínhamos usado nenhuma química, a minha certeza de que não faria efeito estava toda depositada na maconha que eu fumara décadas a trás. Por um instante um frio na barriga me fez querer falar com meu pai sobre isso. Mas o Dr. Cullen sempre fica com pulgas percevejos e até carrapatos atrás da orelha quando perguntas assim partem da minha mente criativa.

Não seria um problema se ele não fosse viajar, mas se eu perguntasse isso agora, era bem fácil dele adiar a nossa viagem de caça e obrigar nós três irmos juntos com ele para o Brasil.

Respondi a pergunta desnecessária dele ainda com um nó no estômago, só de pensar no meu velho e no que ele faria se pegasse a gente mexendo com isso mesmo que de brincadeira.

"Eles não são burros, sabem que somos ricos, pela quantidade que o Jazz pediu, eles sacaram que somos muitos, eles não iriam perder a oportunidade de ganhar uma grana extra."

"_Mas-"_

"Eu vou pedir para o Jazz te ligar e você pergunta pra ele valeu?! Câmbio desliga."

Eu interrompi antes que viesse outra pergunta sem resposta, agora quem perdera a paciência fora eu mesmo, Daniel parecia uma criança diabética combinando um tour pela fábrica do Willy Wonka.

Respirei fundo tentando me desprender da imagem da mente, a porta do escritório por dentro com um gancho dourado prendendo o velho cinto da disciplina, eu tentava me concentrar na vontade de Rose voltasse logo para o nosso quarto, tentava me concentrar na cara que eles fariam quando nos vissem provar que não somos filhinhos do papai, ou qualquer coisa que valesse a pena os nossos planos, mas a imagem do cinto ficava voltando. Só o Jasper tinha experimentado ele aqui, mas o sermão que Edward e eu ganhamos por causa do clube da luta foi lá dentro, e mesmo que não tenhamos apanhado com ele, sua imagem ficou como uma foto na minha cabeça. A mãe caprichou, a decoração entalhada na porta antiga de madeira parecia uma moldura para ele, o gancho banhado a ouro no meio, fazia juízo ao estilo imperial de toda a mobília do escritório.

Eu deitei na cama e ao olhar para o lado da porta, inutilmente pra ver se Jazz já tinha fechado a droga do livro, vi meu celular piscando a entrega de um sms.

"Fala pra ele me ligar :/"

Eu ri do emotion que ele colocou no fim da mensagem e tive uma ideia que limparia minha mente enquanto minha Rose não voltasse. Virar o joguinho do celular novo que meu pai me dera, eu ganhara há pouco tempo e ainda não tinha virado esse.

"Jazz!"

Tive vontade de gritar pra ver se ele tirava os olhos das páginas mesmo que fosse de susto, mas não fiz pra não acordar o excelentíssimo Benjamin Carlisle, por que aí, nem jogo, nem Rose, nem nada.

Por incrível que pareça, ele olhou pra mim, mas suas mão ainda sustentavam o livro na posição correta, seu olhar de 'fala logo', me fez ignorá-lo também, então falei já ativando o jogo no aparelho das minhas mãos sem tirar os olhos dele.

"Liga pro Dan, ele quer falar com você..."

Eu disse já virando de costas.

Eu ia fechar minha porta com o pé mas antes que minha pantufa encostasse na madeira, eu ouvi algo que realmente me irritou.

"Liga você, não é você quem está interessado!?"

Meu jogo já tinha começado então respondi sem tirar os olhos do telefone.

"Ah? Agora o interessado sou eu, quem começou com isso foi você?"

Ele finalmente fechou as páginas, eu não vi, mas ouvi a capa batendo e o peso do livro afundando no colchão.

"Eu? Foi o Edward que se ofendeu quando o Dave o chamou de Bebê no dia que a mamãe deixou escapar na frente deles."

Eu rir dos pontos em sequencia que fiz e aproveitei o riso pra jogar na cara dele.

"Você é que quis defender o maninho e se estressou, por mim eu só dava um murro na boca dele quando ele me chamasse de ursinho e pronto! Você é que decidiu bancar o gênio do mal e bolar alguma coisa! Só ajudei porque adoro uma confusão!"

Ele saiu do quarto e já estava no corredor querendo me confrontar.

"Ajudou? O plano foi todo seu. Edward e eu nunca fumamos maconha, eu nem sabia que você já tinha fumado!"

Eu pausei o jogo com os olhos arregalados.

"Quer um megafone Jasper? Talvez os Ticuna não tenham escutado lá no Brasil"

"*Tcs* Está todo mundo ocupado, não tem ninguém se quer lembrando que nós dois existimos..."

Ele disse dando de ombros já se virando pra sair, então insisti ainda com o dedo prestes a soltar pause do jogo.

"Liga logo pro Daniel ele quer falar com você pra perguntar umas coisas."

"Já falei tudo que eu tinha pra falar com o Dave, se ele quiser ele fala pro Dan, ou melhor, fala você!"

"Eu tô jogando, não tá vendo? Não vou pausar de novo só porque você quer!"

Eu continuei sem olhar pra ele, eu queria que ele ligasse por se não o Daniel ia ficar me enchendo o saco, então resolvi encher o saco do meu irmão da maneira que ele mais detesta.

"Você não quer ligar porque é um frangote, não quer mostrar que você é quase um traficante, faz a fama e não sustenta."

Ele tentou ser superior e não responder mas eu continuei jogando e fazendo barulho de frango pra ele.

"Pó-pópó... Póo-pó!"

Ele bateu a porta mas com audição de vampiro, vamos dizer que não foi lá muito inteligente.

"Pó-pópó... Póo-pó!"

Do nada a porta abriu e ele voou em cima de mim se aviso prévio.

Eu sou mais alto e ergui o telefone, mas ele deu um golpe subindo no meu pescoço e fez com que eu caísse em cima da cama, rolamos de um lado pro outro até que ele conseguiu pegar o meu telefone.

"Me devolve isso Jazz! Não tem graça! Jasper!"

Eu disse quando ele ameaçou com o dedo eliminar o histórico do jogo que eu já estava quase virando.

"Quem é o frangote agora? Fale: Eu Emmett Mc Carty Cullen sou um frangote... ou eu apago tudo agora."

Eu apertei os olhos com aquela ameaça e nada melhor do que uma ameaça do mais velho, pra fazer os mais novos abandonarem o blefe.

"Se você, fizer isso eu vou pegar o seu telefone e apagar as mensagens melosas que a Lice te manda."

Ele nem se abalou só apontou o dedo mais próximo da tela do meu celular.

Eu dei um passo mais perto dele que o assustou fazendo triscar na tela e mandou meu jogo pro espaço.

Ele viu o que tinha feito e tirou o celular dele do bolço de trás e colocou no da frente, ele sabia que eu nunca me arriscaria enfiar a minha mão logo... ali.

Mas minha ira era tão grande que dei outro passo e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas apavorado.

"Não se atreveria!"

Mas ele estava terrivelmente errado, ele não sabia o que proteger quando o ataquei, se protegia seu bolso, se protegia seus "documentos" de um acidente, ou se escondia o meu telefone.

Ele ainda estava curvado de costas pra mim quando eu escutei o barulho.

Meu precioso aparelho da última geração da Apple se espatifando no chão.

Ele ficou tão surpreso quanto eu, eu podia ver em seus olhos que não fora intencional, mas isso não diminuiu minha raiva.

Eu me joguei em cima dele e sentei na sua barriga de costas pra ele.

Ele me dava murros nas costas e esperneava tentando proteger seu quadril, mas eu poderia fazer o que eu quizesse, eu podia pegar o telefone dele, eu poderia até deixá-lo só de cueca, eu podia rasgar sua calça predileta, pois ele estava totalmente imobilizado. Mas eu só enfiei a mão no bolso dele e tirei o aparelho, eu sai de cima dele vitorioso já abrindo sua caixa de mensagens.

Mas ele resolveu jogar baixo e bancar o filhinho do papai

"OH PAAAI! OLHA O EMMETT AQUI OH!"

"Por que você o chamou?! Resolva suas coisas como um homem!"

Então escutei meu pai reclamar de longe.

"_Deus! Por que eles não dormem?!" _

"EU NÃO TO FAZENDO NADA!"

Então eu que acabara de cobrar maturidade do meu irmão, soltei minha doze de infantilidade tentando fazer com que ele não viesse.

Mas não resolveu muito, segundos depois ouvimos a porta do quarto bater no terceiro andar.

Eu olhei pra ele e balancei o telefone como um troféu, pois com meu pai descendo as escadas ele não se atreveria me atacar para recuperá-lo.

Escutamos os pés descalços do meu pai descendo e começamos a deferir ofensas e ameaças com gestos ao percebermos que ele parara pra entrar no quarto do meu filhinho, não demorou muito o ouvimos beijar a cabeça do netinho e abençoá-lo. Essa foi a nossa deixa pra entrar nos quartos e fechamos as portas, mas não antes de eu fazer um gesto de que iria quebrar o aparelho em minhas mãos.

Jasper passou o dedo na garganta como e fosse uma faca e fechou a porta.

Minha espinha gelou e minha mente começou a ensaiar mil argumentos pra explicar os pedaços do meu aparelho no chão do corredor e todas as outras confusões.

Não demorou muito até o mandato acontecer.

"Emmett e Jasper Cullen, na sala, agora."

Eu repirei fundo e ouvi meu irmão soltar o ar quando ele disse sala e não escritório. Ele não iria mesmo mandar a gente para o escritório por causa de uma discussão idiota, os escritório era só para os casos mais graves, mas a nossa consciência do que estávamos aprontando já fazia de certa forma sentirmos nosso caminho sendo trilhado para lá.

Eu abri a porta, com cuidado temendo o que eu encontraria ali fora, embora tivesse sido mandado descer para a sala, eu tinha feito meu pai viajar cinco horas a mais pra me trazer o bendito telefone que agora eram somente pedaços na mão dele.

Seus braços estavam cruzados no peito fazendo seu peitoral adulto fazer inveja até a mim, que por mais forte que seja não alcançara a fase adulta pra chegar a competir com ele.

Só de pensar na palavra competir, eu tremi ao me lembrar do dom do meu pai de dissolver poderes, eu sabia que, mesmo sem saber ele sempre usara comigo, ou jamais teria conseguido me dar uma surra se quer, mas agora que eu sei disso e ele também, parece que meu medo de apanhar tomou proporções maiores.

Olhei para cara de Jasper e me deu ontade de matá-lo chamar meu pai, por mais que ele fosse se encrencar por quebrar meu telefone, ah isso eu podia garantir.

Eu abri a boca e ele também, mas a voz que saiu foi a do meu pai.

"Silêncio."

Ele disse com uma voz perigosa levantando o dedo em aviso.

Eu desci as escadas com meu irmão do meu lado, eu não olhei pra ele, mas dava pra perceber que sua cabeça estava baixa também, eu estava de pantufa no pé o Jasper descalço, mas só os calcanhares pesados e irritados do meu pai é que dava pra ouvir atrás da gente.

Desejei que Fosse Edward no lugar do Jasper, pois eu precisava avisá-lo pra não vacilar e entregar o lance principal, meu pai não ia bater em nós por causa de uma discussão boba e um mísero celular, mas se soubesse do bagulho, ele não iria bater, ele iria estraçalhar a gente e pedir pra minha mãe limpar a bagunça.

Só me restava contar com o Juízo do meu irmão e não provocá-lo além do limite, só assim essas malditas borboletas parariam de bater asas dentro de mim.

Eu podia abraçar o merda do meu irmão e beijar sua bochecha se isso encerrasse o caso, mas não pude contar com meus hormônios quando meu pai estendeu a mão mostrando os restos mortais do meu idolatrado celular.

Antes que minha mente pudesse processar um plano pra me calar e bancar o adulto, minha boca já estava falando um monte pra tirar o meu da reta e ferrar o meu irmão.

"Foi ele quem começou! Essa sino de celular, avançou na minha mão e tomou meu telefone, eu tava na minha jogando e daí ele...# *¨#$!"

"Mentira! Porque #$*¨ %!"

Meu pai não ouvia uma palavra, com meu irmão falando por cima, ele apenas balançava cabeça em desaprovação. Até que perdeu a paciência e apontou para o sofá com uma voz baixa e firme o suficiente para gelar nossa alma e congelar nossa língua dentro da boca.

"**Silêncio!** Sentem-se!"

Eu sentei na outra ponta pra não correr o risco de avançar no pescoço do moleque.

"Posso saber o que significa isso, Emmett?"

A voz do meu pai veio aos meus ouvidos enquanto eu ainda olhava friamente para o meu irmão, eu olhei para o meu pai, por respeito porque ele falou comigo, mas assim que ouvi a pergunta eu apontei para o lado e dessa vez me fiz ouvir.

"Foi ele quem fez isso!"

Ele me encarou querendo me por medo. Agora vejam só se _eu_ ia ficar com medo daquele magrelo, anjinho da mamãe, choramingando por causa das mensagenzinhas de amor da sua fadinha. Eu, O Emmett Cullen, o mais velho e mais forte, com medo desse projeto de cupido. Faça-me o favor!

"Jasper! Porque você fez isso?"

A pergunta do meu pai me encheu o peito, significava que ele acreditara em mim, não é sempre que isso acontece, na verdade, quase nunca.

"Eu fiz porque ele roubou o meu, senhor!"

Golpe baixo, ele chamou meu pai de senhor, responsável como um soldado no quartel, querendo bancar o adulto depois de gritar pela ajuda do papai, veja se pode?! Mas o que meu pai falou pra ele lavou a minha alma. Ele balançou a cabeça com ironia imitando o meu irmão e fez ele descer do seu pedestal de maturidade imaginário.

"Senhor, senhor... Não foi isso que eu ouvi do meu quarto não, se não me engano foi: -Oh paaaai! Olha o Emmett aqui oh!"

Eu já estava por cima quando o filhinho do papai voltou a ser o dedo duro e começou a me entregar.

"Eu chamei porque ele ia apagar todas as mensagens da Lice da minha caixa de mensagens!"

Meu pai me olhou como se me condenasse sem direito à defesa, e eu não podia negar que a acusação parecia muito comigo.

"Pode me explicar porque você faria isso?!"

Eu já tinha respondido, não pude segurar o impulso de revirar os lhos e evidenciar isso com o tom da minha voz.

"Porque ELE quebrou o MEU telefone..."

Ups! Saiu mais desrespeitoso do que eu planejara, foi a vez dele de evidenciar, ainda bem que ele escolheu fazer isso com os olhos e não com as mãos, antes que ele chutasse a bola para o Jasper ele já se defendeu.

"Mas eu quebrei o telefone dele sem querer, ele queria que eu ligasse pro Dan pra combinar uma coisa que eu já tinha combinado com o Dave, eu disse pra ele ligar se ele quisesse e ele disse que estava virando o game do telefone dele e não ia pausar só pra isso. Mas ele ficou jogando e me irritando, me chamando de frangote porque eu não queria ligar..."

Eu gelei dos pés a cabeça com a boca grande do meu irmão, senti meus olhos chegarem à borda de tão arregalados com o medo de ele falar mais do que devia, pois se dependesse da habilidade de Jasper pra mentir, estávamos os três fudidíssimos. Ainda bem que meu pai não notou minha reação por estar concentrado nele e não em mim, antes que eu tivesse uma convulsão ele passou logo pra parte da briga.

"...Então eu tomei o telefone dele pra ele parar, mas daí ele tentou pegar o meu no bolso da _frente_ da minha calça, então ao tentar me defender, eu acabei apertando o aparelho dele."

Ele fez parecer que era o único culpado, disse tudo me encarando como se não tivesse nada a ver com aquilo tudo.

"Foi por isso que eu confisquei o telefone dele, e agora que ele é meu, eu não vou querer essas mensagens românticas de maricas no MEU novo celular!"

Eu sei que apele, mas não pude resistir a vingança ainda quente como sangue de urso, eu disse essas palavras balançando o telefone, e antes que eu pudesse prever qualquer reação o soldadinho esquentadinho estava em cima de mim.

Eu coloquei a minha mão grande aberta na cara dele, ele agarrou meu braço tentando me morder e caímos em cima do sofá.

Eu estava preparando uma chave pra dar nele quando a mão do meu pai agarrou minha orelha, e meus tímpanos doeram com o grito do Jasper no meu ouvido foi quando via a outra mão do meu pai na orelha dele.

"au aU AU AU!"

Dava pra sentir pelo peso na mão dele que se a gente não se desgrudasse íamos cair no cinto, meu pai não aceita agente brigar de jeito nenhum, embora estivéssemos só nos agarrando por causa de um telefone sem chutes ou porrada, nem mesmo um tapa, se meu pai não intervisse logo não demoraria muito a porrada começar, e depois o cinto ia cantar antes do sol nascer.

"Vocês perderam o juízo?! Querem apanhar?!"

Isso é o que eu chamo de pergunta retórica, quem no mundo é louco de dizer que quer mesmo apanhar.

A mão dele puxava minha orelha pra cima e eu segurava o punho dele pra amenizar a dor, pensei que fosse arrancar como minha mãe fez uma vez.

"u-um! U-um!"

Meu pai soltou nossas orelhas quando eu já estava ao ponto de lágrimas e pediu o telefone pra mim, eu achei injusto, pensei que ele fosse devolver para o Jasper, mas na verdade nós dois ficamos sem telefones, o que era uma merda, pois os traficantes não tinha o número do Edward, meu irmão caçula era só o financiador, mas o contato mesmo era o do Jazz, e o meu entrou na bagunça por que era eu quem iria buscar.

"Vão ter que trabalhar pra comprar outro telefone, arranjem qualquer coisa pra fazer, vão cortar grama, lavar carros, entregar jornal, qualquer coisa pra arranjar dinheiro, menos pedir para sua mãe ou para os seus irmãos!"

Eu odeio trabalhar, não é preguiça não, co a minha formação dava pra fazer um monte de coisas legais, mas eu estava com 18 segundo minha nova identidade, eu ia ter que fazer serviço de criança, mas não era isso que Jasper e eu temíamos, era o telefone que ele movimentava em sua mão enquanto dava o sermão, se alguém da boca ligasse nele, iríamos apanhar até ficar moles.

Precisávamos de uma desculpa e rápido pra arrancar aquele telefone das mãos dele.

"Mas, paaai! Vamos sair pra caçar! Precisamos de telefones!"

"E para que eu quero um telefone novo sem as minhas mensagens?!"

Eu vim com uma desculpa e o Jasper com outra mas nenhuma colou.

"Nem mais uma palavra! Quando você comprar um eu mesmo eu empresto esse pra você transferir as mensagens."

"Mas e a viagem de caça?"

Tentei mais uma vez inutilmente.

"Usem o telefone do Edward, eu já disse que não quero que se afastem nessa viagem, ainda mais que os Manfredini precisam de vocês."

Ele disse apertando o botão e desligando o telefone e eu ri de alívio emendando uma piada sobre os Manfredini pra disfarçar.

"Ah corta essa, pai... Os caras já sabem se virar, são mais mansos do que nós..."

Jasper que também estava aliviado embarcou no meu disfarce.

Meu pai parecia confuso com nosso súbito entendimento e estreitou os olhos fazendo a pergunta que tanto queríamos evitar.

"Vocês dois se comportem amanhã! O que é que vocês estão combinando com eles? Não é outro clube da luta não, é? Porque se for eu te mato Jasper!"

Jasper se encolheu todo pra responder com a cabeça, a surra que meu irmão levou no dia que meu pai descobriu o clube da luta deixou até a mim com medo, pensei que minha mãe e a Alice fossem morrer do coração e Rose parecia que era o Edward quem estava apanhando, tive sérias dúvidas se ela e Jazz não eram gêmeos de verdade.

"Eu não quero saber de confusão em! Onde está o Edward? Eu quero conversar sobre amanhã."

Eu sempre uso meu humor pra sair das situações, nessa hora bancar o inteligente não serve pra muita coisa, dado que de inteligência meu pai entende bem.

"Ele está no quarto com a Bella quebrando outra cama, aqueles dois parecem coelhos kkkkk."

Jasper sacou logo e deu corda para nossa piada de escape.

"kkk... Parecem tanto que até conseguiram se reproduzir kkkkk!"

"KKKKKKK!"

Mas essa foi tão boa que eu ri alto demais, o suficiente pra acordar o meu pequeno Ben.

"_Papai bincá, Emisi bincáaa, papai!"_

Meu pai me olhou irritado, ele está sempre monitorando para que meu filho durma e coma na quantidade certa, pra mim era só mais tempo pra brincar com ele. O moleque é tão parecido comigo que se fosse biológico não seria tanto.

"É bem feito pra você! Agora suba e faça seu filho dormir novamente."

"Ainda quer que chamemos o Edward, pai?"

Meu pai já ia subir quando Jasper perguntou rindo

Sua desaprovação com nossa libertinagem era nítida em seu rosto ele deu de costas e soltou uma resposta irritada e totalmente inesperada.

"Não, deixem ele, alguém nessa casa tem que ter o direito de fazer o que eles estão fazendo."

Eca! Nós devíamos ter interrompido meus pais na cama, eu sabia que ele faziam, mas não precisava me fazer imaginar a sena.

"Vá logo antes que tente descer do berço e caia novamente como no outro dia."

Isso me fez correr. Benjamim achou de tentar descer do berço outro dia e bateu com a cabeça, Rose ficou maluca, minha mãe quando chegou deu um sermão de horas e horas em nós dois sobre como ser responsável e sobre a fragilidade dos bebês humanos, meu pai surtou e deixou-o internado na sala de emergência dele por 24 horas fazendo tudo que é exame. Foi tenso, mas o meu garotão tem a resistência e um vampiro. Eu mesmo o transformaria em um aos dezoito, se ele quisesse é claro. Mas Rose nunca concordaria.

Jasper veio na minha cola, mas só abriu a boca quando ouviu o click da maçaneta da porta do quarto dos meus pais, e mesmo assim foi um sussurro.

"O que faremos? E se ele ligar o telefone e o cara ligar?"

Eu tive vontade de torcer o pescocinho cheio de cicatrizes dele.

"Eu sei lá! Devia ter pensado nisso antes de pegar o meu telefone e fazê-lo em pedaços!"

"E você devia ter pensado nisso antes de me irritar, eu estava em paz lendo meu livro lembra?!"

Ele disse dando um soco no meu braço e eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele fazendo Benjamin gargalhar, pois já estávamos na porta do quarto.

Eu ri da gargalhada dele e dei outro tapa na nuca do meu irmão. Eu sei o que deve estar pensado, não devia ensinar coisas assim para seu filho, mas também, você não ouviu o quanto a risada do meu filho é gostosa. Eu faria qualquer coisa pra ouvi-la.

Eu peguei o garoto e fiz tudo que meu pai me ensinou, troquei a fralda pra que ele ficasse confortável, desfiz a bagunça de lençóis retorcidos que ele fez no berço e cantei pra ele dormir.

O garoto não fica quieto um segundo se quer, ainda bem que não me canso fisicamente, por que quem no mundo iria dar conta de ser pai desse menino? Meu pai acredita que tudo foi planejado por forças superiores, eu não sei se é uma questão de absorção de caráter, mas o garoto parece até ter veneno na veia, primeiro a sua recuperação milagrosa por causa do leite quileute e depois o convívio com nossas habilidades, faz dele uma criança acima da média no quesito traquinagem, não passa um só dia em que ele não apronte alguma coisa.

Minha família diz que ele puxou a mim e eu acho o maior barato, já me divirto muito com ele, mas não vejo a hora de ensiná-lo a jogar baseball dirigir e essas coisas.

Eu abri a porta do quarto com cuidado para que ele não acordasse, ele se moveu agarrando o Mumu, mas não abriu os olhos.

Quando me virei o rosto de Jasper estava a centímetros do meu, quero dizer, sua testa estava a centímetros do meu nariz.

"E então, o que faremos?"

Eu suspirei fundo revirando os olhos.

"Meu Deus Jazz! Desencana, por que motivos ele ligaria o seu telefone? Esqueceu que e você é o filho perfeito? Anjinho da mamãe! Rsrs..."

El estreitou os olhos pra mim e embora quisesse voar no meu pescoço, manteve o foco.

"Ele está curioso pra saber da caça amanhã, ele pode querer fiscalizar. Ursinho."

Ao invés de eu ficar grilado com seu revide, ele me fez tremer com a ideia.

Eu sabia que se ele pegasse a gente eu seria o primeiro a entrar no cinto, sempre que aprontamos alguma juntos, ele sempre me bate primeiro porque sou o mais velho, depois no Jazz e depois no Edie.

Você deve pensar que não há diferença alguma, porque ele não se cansa fisicamente e tal, mas mentalmente sim, quando chega talvez do Edward, seus nervos já estão em frangalhos por causa do meu escândalo e da resistência de Jasper, então Edward começa a comovê-lo e acaba sendo pior pra mim, quando ele me pega de cinto está com força e ânimo total pra deixar o recado bem dado.

"Vira essa boca pra lá Jasper!"

Eu disse dando outro tapa na nuca Del, dessa vez bem não estava olhando então ele revidou com outro.

É lógico que eu não iria deixar barato e agarrei seu pescoço fazendo-o se curvar, mas ele aproveitou para dar um murro no meu estômago, então quem se curvou fui eu, dando a ele a oportunidade de montar nas minhas costas me fazendo cair no chão, eu dei um impulso pra me levantar e armei uma rasteira pra dar nele, quando o aroma inconfundível do meu pai atingiu o meu nariz.

Eu congelei ainda agarrado no meu irmão enquanto ele arregalava os olhos olhando atrás de mim.

Eu virei o pescoço e o vi nas minhas costas, parado já vestido para o trabalho com os braços cruzado assistindo ao nosso pequeno espetáculo bem ali no meio do corredor das crianças.

Jazz Lice, Edie Bella rose e eu gostávamos de chamar o andar acima do nosso de corredor das crianças, não apenas por causa do Bem e da Nessie, mas por que todos eles eram solteiros, Jake odiava, mas agora nos tínhamos uma nova caçulinha para atormentar depois que Edie se casou.

Eu me virei soltando Jasper e tentando disfarçar eu o abracei fazendo nossa pequena luta parecer uma brincadeira.

"Eu pareço um idiota pra vocês dois?"

Nós desfizemos os sorrisos artificiais e balançamos a cabeça freneticamente.

"**Repondam!"**

"Não, senhor."

Respondemos em uníssono.

"Vocês gostam mesmo é de apanhar, eu acabei de separar vocês dois pelas orelhas e vocês me vem brigar de novo aqui no corredor das crianças?"

Ele disse desabotoando o cinto com uma mão e apontando com a outra para um dos quartos do castigo.

Nós teríamos de passar por ele pra entrar mas o cinto ainda estava nas presilhas então nos apresamos, eu tenho mais prática em fugir e assim que pus o pé dentro do quarto o cinto estralou na bunda do Jazz.

Ele não gritou mas gemeu esfregando o traseiro já do meu lado.

Meu pai falou baixo pra não acordar ninguém.

"Vocês estão me levando na brincadeira?"

"Não senhor papai, é que-..."

SHLAP!*** Aaau

"**Cala a boca. Eu não terminei!"**

Meu pai deu outra cintada nas pernas do Jazz que o fez pular, me fazendo rir da desvantagem.

SHLAP!* SHLAP!* **Do que você está rindo?**

Agora que igualamos a diferença, não tinha graça nenhuma.

"Abraçados!"

Oo droga! Eu sabia o que significava, iríamos apanhar abraçados como Rose e Edward.

SHLAP!* **Eu já** Au

SHLAP!***falei** AaaU

SHLAP!***que não quero** Aiiii

SHLAP!***vocês **UUUuuoo

SHLAP!***brigando** Oorrou

SHLAP!***quantas** AAuuu

SHLAP!***vezes** Arraiii

SHLAP!***vou ter** Ooouu

SHLAP!***que repetir** Ummr

SHLAP!*** a **AAAhhaii

SHLAP!***mesma **Ooouuu

SHLAP!***coisa?** AAAiii

Ele já deu o sermão batendo, ele batia nas pernas mais do que na bunda, isso fazia com que o cinto mesmo que abafado por um, sempre alcançasse o outro, sem comentar que as pernas cederem sempre fazia intensificar o abraço.

Não estávamos chorando quando ele parou, éramos os mais fortes e aguentamos tudo somente com gemidos e algum gritos de dor.

"Pesam desculpas!"

"Mas pai..."

SHLAP!*

Jasper pensou em argumentar mas levamos outra cintada, digo levamos porque mesmo não estando mais abraçados, estávamos tão próximos que o cinto pegou em mim também.

"Você quer que eu te arraste para o escritório e te faça chorar no meu colo Jasper? É você quem sabe?"

Meu irmão respondeu a pergunta retórica com um pedido de desculpas pra mim, eu segurei pra não rir do seu cinismo, eu não sei de onde os pais tiram que esses pedidos de desculpas debaixo de cinto são sinceros.

Eu também pedi desculpas e pensamos que estava tudo encerrado quando Edward entrou com os cabelos ainda molhados do banho no quarto do castigo, meu pai provavelmente o chamara por pensamento.

Ele estava com uma cara apavorada olhando para o cinto e pra nós dois com os olhos marejados.

"_Desfaça essa cara, Bebê chorão, não é o que está pensando, nós dois estávamos brigando. Vê lá o que vai dizer!" _

"No divã, os três."

Nós nos sentamos ao mesmo tempo olhando para o joelhos com as mão entre eles, se movendo de tão nervosas.

"Parem de esfregar essas mãos e olhem para mim."

Nós olhamos com dificuldade com aquelas carás de culpa no cartório.

"Eu quero saber, **agora**, o que vocês estão combinando com os primos de vocês."

Carlisle apresentou Alfred como sendo o Seu cunhado viúvo, inventou uma tal de Magnólia Cullen que supostamente seria a mãe dos três filhos, era até triste vê-lo contar como Mag Cullen escolheu o nome de Margaret ainda no leito de morte depois de um parto difícil, com a intenção de que ela tivesse o mesmo codinome, então pra todos que nos conheciam, os Manfredini eram primos dos Cullen, assim como os Denali ficaram conhecidos no Alasca. Meu pai foi mesmo como um irmão para Sasha, na verdade ela era como sua irmã mais velha, e ensinou a ele um monte de coisas, agora ele realmente era mesma coisa para Alfred, embora fisicamente Alfred parecesse mais velho, meu pai é que o estava ensinando os altos e baixos dessa nova nova vida. Já meus irmãos e eu estávamos ensinando os caras como uma vida em família pode ser divertida.

A pergunta ainda estava no ar, Jasper era um péssimo mentiroso e Edward não ficava muito atrás.

"Estou esperando uma resposta!"

Ele disse olhando para mim, ser mais velho às vezes é um saco, eu tive que dizer a primeira bobagem que me veio à mente.

Nós só estávamos combinando de tentar encontrar um bando inteiro de animais juntos pra podermos voltar cedo pra casa e jogar vídeo game já que as garotas vão estar fora.

Ele me olhou de forma desconfiada, mas comprou.

Sua próxima atitude fez meu coração querer bater e pelo visto o do Jasper também, o Edward pelo visto ouvira nosso desespero e compartilhou da nossa angustia.

Ele tirou o telefone do meu irmão do bolso e ligou o aparelho, mas antes que nossos corações saíssem pelas nossas bocas o celular apitou e começou a morrer. A bateria tinha acabado para nossa inacreditável sorte.

"Onde está o carregador?"

Ele disse sem olhar para nós, o que foi ótimo por que só assim meu irmão conseguiu mentir.

"Eu... Eu não sei, vou procurar."

Ele disse tentando sair disfarçadamente, mas meu pai apontou para o divã.

"Senta **aí**!"

Ele abriu a mão e começou a contagem das regras nos dedos.

*Não quero que vocês apostem dinheiro nem consequências.

*Se encontrarem um bando fiquem atentos fêmeas com filhotes.

*Não passem da hora de chegar, sua mãe vai me dizer a que horas voltarão.

*Sem brigas.

*Sem brincadeiras físicas

*E nada de quebrarem a mobília jogando vídeo game.

"Agora vão que eu já estou atrasado e vocês têm de se aprontar pra escola."

Eu nem tinha percebido que o dia amanhecera.

Ele colocou o cinto nas calças e abriu a porta para nós passarmos. Era uma regra do quarto do castigo, só se passa pela porta pra sair dele com meu pai o minha mãe segurando. Isto sinaliza a permissão pra sair da masmorra.

Assim que descemos ele entrou no quarto de hospedes e abraçou as meninas e se despediu delas com beijus então passou por nós no corredor, beijou as nossas testas e desceu em direção à garagem.

"_Sim querida, seus filhotinhos estão todos inteiros mamãe coruja."_

Ele falou com minha mãe enquanto ela preparava mamadeira do Ben e o café da manhã da Nessie e do Jacob.

"_Onde está o Jacob, ainda não acordou?"_

"_Acordou e está fazendo hora na cama... de novo"_

"_JACOB, DESÇA OU VOU AÍ BUSCAR VOCÊ!"_

Enquanto ouvíamos Jake gemer de preguiça na cama, Nessie passou e veio até nós já arrumada para ir à escola.

"Bom dia tio Jazz, bom dia tio Emm, bom dia papai!"

Ela nos beijou o rosto antes de descer as escadas saltitando.

"_Bom dia vovô, bom dia vovó!"_

Ela parecia bem humorada, mas não era no humor dela que estávamos prestando atenção, era na saída do meu pai que parecia não acontecer nunca.

"_Quando chegarem da escola, vamos nos dois À Walterville buscar os Manfredini e depois vamos caçar aqui perto enquanto todos se aprontam para a suas respectivas viagens."_

Ele deu um beijo nela, balançou as chaves do carro e saiu dando um último grito no meu irmão caçula.

"_JACOB CULLEN, ÚLTIMA CHAMADA!"_

Escutamos o baque do Jake caindo da cama e a porta de saída para a garagem finalmente se fechando.

"Então Edie, porque ele ligou o telefone?"

Eu perguntei sem demora e meu irmão deu de ombros ao responder.

"Ele me bloqueia toda vez agora esqueceu?"

Eu torci os lábios e implorei para o Jasper.

"Esconda esse carregador, como se fosse uma foto nua de Alice."

Edward riu e ele me deu um tapa na nuca, eu queria revidar e começar tudo outra vez, mas além das minhas pernas já terem tido cintadas suficientes nós tínhamos que tomar banho e nos aprontarmos pra escola.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Voltarei assim que puder, e é claro, assim que souber o que vocês acharam do capítulo três, então pleeeeease review. Bjsss e não se esqueçam que são vocês que fazem o meu mundo girar.**


	4. Labirinto

**~FELIZ DIA DA MULHER~**

**Oi pessoas! Demorou mais saiu, minha net é da "morto" e quando chove aqui, já era, estamos em um período chuvoso agora, então net só por milagre, já fazem três dias que estou tentando postar e mudar as imagens das minhas fics, nem review estou conseguindo, a conexão cai bem na hora do upload.**

**Então a galerinha do face imagina como estou com saudades das nossas conversas, se o ff não abre imagina o face então? Mas vamos em frente.**

**Gente desculpe-me se tiver muitos erros eu sempre edito no próprio document manager, pra evitar problemas de alto correção do Word, mas dessa vez foi diretão.**

**Bellinha, meu amor, Feliz aniversário pra você e para a Silvia, e seja bem vinda Silvia**

**Filhinhos de Papai**

**Capítulo 4**

**Labirinto**

POV Carlisle

"JACOB CULLEN, ÚLTIMA CHAMADA!"

Dei um último aviso ao meu caçula mais novo, e me senti aliviado ao ouvi-lo cair da cama, pois isso significa que não teria de subir como prometido.

Destravei a porta do carro e esperei por um momento, nada, entrei e deia partida preocupado com o silêncio, não que a casa estivesse em silêncio, meus ouvidos estavam especialmente focados no andar dos casais, mas tudo que eu ouvia eram vozes femininas e rizinhos, meus instintos paternos não falham, os três estão aprontando alguma.

Edward estava com medo quando entrou no quarto do castigo, Jasper estava nervoso, senti sua voz falhar quando afirmou não saber onde estava carregador, provavelmente porque estava mentindo.

E Emmett... ah Emmett! Ele se acha esperto, mas faz algo sem perceber, ele estufa o peito e abre um pouco os braços, imperceptível aos olhos de qualquer um, mas eu o conheço o suficiente pra saber que estava pronto pra defender seus irmãos.

Como eu gostaria que seu instinto protetor desse a ele um pouco de responsabilidade, ele fica pra morrer quando eles apanham por culpa de suas ideias malucas, eu bato nele e sempre digo "Se quer protegê-los então não os envolva nas suas confusões, dê exemplo pra eles como um bom irmão mais velho!" Faço isso toda vez em que ele se oferece pra assumir a culpa e apanhar no lugar deles.

Talvez um dia eu devesse tentar dar três surras nele na intensidade que daria aos seus irmãos pra ver se ele se emenda, mas isso seria a maior das idiotices, primeiro porque deixaria de ser correção para ser agressão, segundo porque eu estaria fazendo exatamente o que ele pediu, ou seja, obedecendo ao meu filho ao invés de o contrário, terceiro porque Edward, Jasper e Jacob, diferente do que Esme acha, não são bebês para não saber o que fazem, na verdade, quase sempre estão enterrados até o pescoço nas maluquices do irmão, e por último e não menos importante, Esme nunca mais me deixaria dormir na minha cama depois disso.

Ele é o perfeito irmão mais velho, sempre tenta levar a culpa quando a coisa é séria, e é isso que está me preocupando, se fosse uma traquinagem qualquer ele até colocaria os dois na linha de frente pra eles levarem umas palmadas e ele ficar atormentando depois, mas aquela postura? Ele sentado entre os dois pronto pra escondê-los debaixo das suas asas. Tem alguma coisa muito séria mesmo acontecendo e eu tinha mesmo que descobrir antes de partir, talvez Alfred saiba de alguma coisa, já que seus meninos estão envolvidos.

Suspirei ao lembrar que Jacob está fora dessa, eu não aguento ter que discipliná-lo, só de lembrar que a primeira surra que dei nele, foi pouco tempo depois de enterrarmos o Billy... Eu queria ter mais tempo pra conquistar o seu amor e seu respeito e não ir logo partindo para a disciplina. Embora ele já me respeitava desde de a gravidez de Bella e também me amou o suficiente pra me aceitar como pai, eu só queria não ter que bater nele de novo são três surras em dois anos!

Mas os tempos mudaram, quanto mais o tempo passa, mais fora de controle os adolescentes ficam.

Quando Edward era um recém nascido, eu tive problemas para educar sua sede, mas não tanto para educá-lo, ele sabia respeitar os mais velhos, e saia da linha muito pouco, levei anos para chegar a dar uma surra nele, embora estivesse merecendo bem antes, mas com Rosalie foi demorado também, eu nunca teria encostado um dedo nela se não fosse sua impetuosidade em achar que já era dona do próprio nariz, Emmett sempre foi um criador de confusões, mas respondia bem as broncas, eram tempos em que os adolescentes sabiam bem que tom de voz usar. Jasper então levou uma surra um ano após a adoção, por fugir de casa, e Alice já tinha muitos anos de Cullen quando ganhou sua primeira palmadinha.

Eu ficava até mais de ano, sem encostar no cinto da disciplina, apenas olhares de aviso muitas vezes traziam tudo aos eixos, talvez um puxão de orelha aqui outro ali, um tapa no traseiro pra ficar esperto, mas os tempos foram mudando e as escolas foram se enchendo de adolescentes literalmente mal criados, manias de independência, palavrões, desrespeito, drogas... passou a ser normal, os mais jovens falarem de volta aos mais velhos, ou fazerem coisas sem consentimento.

Eu sempre estarei aqui pra garantir que meus filhos sejam bem criados.

Mas depois que o número de filhos aumentou ficou tudo uma loucura.

Depois que Isabella chegou e Edward começou a apanhar até mais de duas vezes por ano, até entrar nos eixos, e eu tive um monte de problemas pra lidar em Forks, parece que eu virei um carrasco, sempre batendo em alguém, muito ou pouco por algum motivo.

Se antes eu tinha brigas de Edward e Rose para separar de vez em quando, agora eu tenho brigas de Edward e Rosalie, Edward e Jacob, Rosalie e Jacob, Emmett e Jasper, Isabella e Emmett, Jasper e Jacob, e acredite ou não, Renesmee e Benjamin.

Ele meche nas coisas dela, ela briga com ele, ele puxa o cabelo dela, a Esme defende ele, ela toma alguma coisa dele pra fazê-lo chorar com ciúmes da avó, eu já estou vendo a hora de ter que apelar pra umas palmadas antes que a coisa saia do controle.

Viu só o que eu disse? Tudo que eu preciso é um pouco de paz.

Eles são nove, e parecem que ficam revezando o cinto da disciplina, as meninas estão um doce desde que nos mudamos, não sei se foi por Rose ter se tornado mãe, se foi por Alice ter levado uma surra com o cinto da disciplina antes de nos mudarmos de Forks pra cá, talvez por Nessie saber sobre a gravidez da mãe, ou mesmo por eu finalmente ter cumprido minha promessa de dar uma surra na Bella quando agisse com selvageria, só sei que minhas princesinhas estão tranquilas como as águas da lagoa no jardim.

Já os meninos estão como um mar em dia de tempestade, nem interou um ano aqui, e Jasper já levou a surra de sua vida por fundar um clube da luta com David, Jacob já me brigou na escola por causa da Nessie, Edward não saiu muito da linha ainda, mas ele, Jacob e Emmett já apanharam por estarem envolvidos com o Jasper nas apostas do clube, agora eu tive que bater no Emmett e no Jasper por causa de briga dentro de casa.

Pareceu exagero da minha parte, mas é exatamente assim que começa, se eu não chego na hora, as coisas sairiam do controle e pelo menos uma parede afundada teríamos para concertar hoje.

Bobagem a minha ficar me martirizando por causa de algumas cintadas, eles nem chegaram a chorar, foi só um lembrete de que não gosto de brigas. Provavelmente nem estão com as pernas doloridas, ou não estariam levando algum tipo de plano mirabolante adiante.

Eu tive vontade de dar meia volta e fazê-los falar. Mas provavelmente eu é que ando muito estressado enxergando coisa onde não tem, preciso voltar a ser aquele pai que espera o melhor de seus filhos, e gozar da paz que a surra do Jazz trouxe pra nossa casa. Ficou todo mundo tão assustado com minha reação que resolveram andar na linha.

Provavelmente a briguinha dos meninos hoje de manhã tenha me deixado assim, estou tão traumatizado quanto eles, eu não quero tocar naquela droga de cinto da disciplina tão cedo.

Eu tive que me concentrar no meu trabalho, meu termômetro paterno estava acusando perigo a todo o momento, toda vez que meu telefone tocava eu atendia na primeira chamada, e respirava fundo cada vez que não era Esme, ou o diretor do colégio, ou a polícia, ou um deles chorando.

"Dr. Cullen?... Dr. Cullen?"

A vos da enfermeira me tirou do devaneio angustiante.

"Sim senhorita Cibelle, desculpe-me."

Ela me deu um sorriso educado e compreensivo me fazendo sorrir de volta.

"É a senhora Cullen no telefone."

Se eu tivesse um coração teria acelerado, minha feição mudou tão bruscamente que causei a mesma reação na jovem que me causara o efeito contrário a poucos segundos.

Ela me entregou o telefone sem fio e saiu depressa ajeitando as pastas no peito sem que eu tivesse a necessidade de pedir privacidade.

"O que houve querida?!"

Eu perguntei de olhos fechados.

_"Benjamim está com os olhos avermelhados, esfregando o tempo todo, já procurei por alguma sujeira ou aroma de qualquer coisa que pudesse causar algum tipo de alergia, mas não encontrei nada."_

Eu soltei o ar que prendia nos pulmões, mesmo preocupado com meu pequeno Ben, eu fiquei feliz em não ouvir os nomes dos meus três suspeitos.

_"Carlisle? O que foi? Você parece preocupado? Pode ser alguma coisa grave?"_

O simples som da minha respiração fez com que ela notasse a minha tensão.

"Não, meu bem, na minha opinião deve ser sono, Emmett o fez acordar muito cedo hoje e ele provavelmente não dormiu direito o resto da manhã, tente mantê-lo ocupado para que não esfregue tanto os olhos e mantenha as mãosinhas dele sempre limpas."

Foi a minha vez de ouvi-la suspirar.

_"Amor, então porque você suspirou daquele jeito, tem alguma coisa incomodando você, alguma das crianças fez alguma coisa? Porque eles brigaram hoje de manhã? Ou você suspeita que tenha alguma coisa errada com os olhos do neném?"_

"Não querida, não é isso, eu vou examiná-lo quando chegar em casa, só lave os olhinhos dele com soro fisiológico e mantenha-o longe de bichinhos de pelúcia, pólen, ou qualquer coisa parecida."

Ela não pareceu muito convencida, mas percebeu que se eu podia esperar pra chegar em casa, então não devia ser nada grave.

_"Não vou encomodá-lo agora, mas prometa que vamos conversar quando chegarmos em casa, não venha me dizer que está tudo bem com você por que não está?"_

"Sim minha querida, eu prometo... Não se preocupe em fazer almoço, levo Renesmee e Jacob pra almoçarem no restaurante quando sair daqui, passo na escola e pego os dois e peço o Jasper pra levar o carro deles."

Tentei demonstrar mais humor na minha voz e ela, mas tranquila, se despediu.

_"Obrigada por isso meu amor, fique com Deus, alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?"_

"Não querida, obrigada mesmo assim, fique com Deus também..."

Houve uma pausa antes de ela desligar, ela sempre espera que eu desligue primeiro, o que foi ótimo pois me fez lembrar de algo.

"Esme meu bem, tem sim algo que possa fazer por mim... Vá até o quarto de Jasper e Alice e encontre o carregador do celular dele pra mim. Quando eu chegar explico."

Ela disparou a falar freneticamente.

_"Eu sabia! Sabia que algum deles estavam aprontando! Pelo amor de Deus Carlisle, não vá bater nesse menino daquele jeito de novo, ai meu Deus! Eu sabia, o que foi que ele fez dessa vez?!"_

Eu ri sem humor da prontidão dela em defendê-lo, ela nem sabia do que se tratava e já estava reunindo esforços pra diminuir a pena de seu Anjinho.

"Quando. Eu. Chegar. Explico."

Eu pontuei cada palavra encerrando o assunto, se eu der corda pra Esme quando está histérica desse jeito ela surta.

"Não se desespere ele não fez nada, nada que eu saiba...beijo, eu amo você."

_"Eu também te amo, volte logo, estou com saudades."_

Eu rir mais descontraído do fato de depois de tantos anos ela ainda sentir saudades minhas daquele jeito, eu a vira á três horas atrás.

"Isso vai depender da velocidade de Renesmee comendo seus vegetais rsrss...Tiauzinho meu bem."

Eu me sentia culpado por Esme ficar daquele jeito, eu devo ter traumatizado toda a minha família com aquela reação. Mas Jasper me tirou do sério, era pra ter sido uma surra como outra qualquer.

Eu senti meu coração doer quando me lembrei, mas sei que foi necessário, talvez tivesse sido como quando Edward voltou da Itália, mas o fato de Jasper quase nunca chorar fez com que aquele escândalo mexesse com todos. Se eu queria dar um exemplo, bom, vamos dizer que eu consegui.

Eu fiz tudo que tinha de fazer no hospital e saí a tempo de passar no colégio.

Entrei pelo portão principal, e percebi que se não fosse ágil eu perderia a chance de falar com eles, seus telefones celulares estavam desligados em virtude das aulas, então decidi falar com Jasper primeiro, caso o tempo se extinguisse ele mesmo ao pegar o carro daria o recado.

Eles eram oito, então iam pra escola em dois carros

Jasper Alice Renesmee e Jacob no Volvo, e Emmett Rose Edward e Bella no Jipe. No início somente Jasper e Emmett tinham idade pra dirigir, além das meninas, então separei os dois carros entre eles pra manter as aparências.

Eu tinha de avisar ao Jasper que não esperasse por eles.

O estagiário da secretaria me disse que Jasper estava na educação física então fui até a quadra, eles já estavam se dissipando para os vestiários, principalmente os de colete vermelho por cima do uniforme, provavelmente foram derrotados na partida de queimado. Então o sinal tocou, eu realmente não teria tempo de alcançar Jake e Nessie na saída.

"Jasper!"

Quando eu chamei em voz alta pra disfarçar a nossa habilidade de ouvir à distância, ele deu um pulo.

Ele olhou para os lados procurando por espectadores como se estivesse com vergonha de mim, ele torcia a ponta do colete nervoso como se procurasse palavras pra explicar alguma coisa, sem chamar a atenção de ninguém.

Mas todos os garotos do seu time já tinha saído, somente alguns colegas do Emmett estavam ali com ele comemorando o que parecia ser mais uma vitória do outro lado da quadra.

"Pai, por favor, eu juro que não é como o senhor está pensando!"

Ele disse tímido e baixinho

Emmett correu para o lado dele o mais depressa que podia aos olhos humanos.

Eles acham que eu não vi, mas percebi Edward sumindo, entrando debaixo da arquibancada. Ele provavelmente me ouvira entrar na escola e correra para dar instruções a Jasper, mas como não teve tempo falou ao Emmett.

Eu deveria ter liberado a minha mente para o Edward e dado a ele uma bronca e mandado ele esperar no meu carro, mas eu preferir fazer o jogo deles, bloqueei minha mente pra que Edward não soubesse que eu o vira, e falei apenas para o Jasper.

"O que não é como eu estou pensando?"

Emmett abraçou o ombro dele bem humorado.

"Ele jura que não trapaceou pai, mas eu vi quando o cara mais corajoso do meu time ficou com pânico da bola."

Ele disse bagunçando a cabelo do irmão.

"Mas não tem importância não, vencemos assim mesmo, não é cerejinha?"

Eu franzi o cenho para o apelido que eu não compreendera.

"É como chamamos os time que veste o colete vermelho por cima do uniforme, o treinados sempre escolhe os manes pra por nele kkkkkk."

Ele disse tentando levar a conversa pra outro lado, mas cara do Jasper entregava tudo com seu sorriso amarelo forçado.

"Desculpa pai, eu não vou trapacear de novo, é que eu queria dar uma ajuda para os cerejas já que o professor me colocou com eles hoje, mas eles são tão ruins que nem assim."

Emmett caiu na gargalhada, mas Jasper não conseguiu rir da própria piada, ele fez uns grunidinhos esquisitos tentando imitar uma, mas seus olhos desviavam dos meus tão desconfortáveis que nem sendo um idiota eu compraria aquele disfarce.

Eu fiquei extremamente ofendido com o fato de eles me subestimarem dessa forma, meu Deus, era como ser chamado de tapado pelos meus próprios filhos.

Estava bem ali pra quem quisesse ver, o humor forçado de Emmett, o nervosismo estampado no rosto de Jasper e, pelo amor de Deus! Dava pra ver a mochila do Edward debaixo do banco!

"Eu não gosto quando vocês trapaceiam, por menor que seja a trapaça alguma coisa acaba saindo do controle, sejam honestos antes que dê tudo errado... ou já sabem... mas não era isso que eu vim falar pra você Jasper, na verdade eu nem vi o jogo, eu só vim avisar que você e a Alice vão sozinhos pra casa hoje. Eu vou levar Jacob e Renesmee pra almoçar no restaurante, porque sua mãe está ocupada com o Ben, mantendo as mãozinhas dele longe dos olhos."

Eu dei o recado cheio de ambiguidade pra ver se conseguia evitar o que quer que eles estivessem tramando, mas Emmett só deu atenção à parte do filho.

"Coçando de novo pai?"

Emmett perdeu a postura infantil e se mostrou preocupado.

"Como assim de novo? Aconteceu outras vezes e você não me disse nada?"

Ele rolou os olhos para minha reação exagerada de vovô babão.

"Outras vezes não, vovô, outra vez. O senhor e a mamãe tinha saído e Rose e eu notamos que ele coçou os olhos mais que o normal, mas lavamos com soro como o senhor ensinou então parou, depois esquecemos de contar."

Eu o repreendi pela irresponsabilidade.

"Filho! Não pode esquecer coisas assim, não podemos levar Benjamim para hospitais, farão perguntas que não podemos responder, EU sou o médico dele, tenho que saber de tudo o que acontece pra evitar qualquer complicação pra ele."

Ele baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

"Quando chegar em casa peça ao Edward..."

Dei uma olhada discreta na direção do meu caçula.

"...pra sondar os pensamentos dele e saber o que está sentindo além da coceira, se está enxergando direito, se está vendo embaçado e coisas do tipo."

"Sim senhor."

Ele saiu da quadra com pressa e Jasper deu as costas sem se despedir.

"Jazz!"

Ele parou como se congelasse e olhou pra traz, eu desisti de dizer qualquer coisa. Mas acredito que ele sentiu meu desapontamento.

Eu devia era ter arrastado Edward pela orelhas e enfiado os três no carro, levado pra casa e dado um boa surra, mas pela primeira vez, eu não iria fazer isso, embora eu já tivesse provas o suficiente de que estavam me escondendo algo, eu iria atrás de saber o que é, e quanto isso, só me restava esperar que o bom senso dos meus filhos falasse mais alto. Afinal de contas são meus filhos, eu devo ter ensinado alguma coisa pra eles.

Fui direto para o carro deles e Jacob já estava ali ao lado de uma menina emburrada.

Eu suspirei, uma coisa de cada vez, o que deu nessa garota agora?

"Pai?"

Eu tenho que admitir, eu adoro quando ele me chama assim, me aquece por dentro.

"Oi filho."

Dei um abraço meio de lado nele sorrindo pra sinalizar que não tinha vindo à escola por causa de nenhum deles.

"Não ganho um abraço Nessie?"

Ela descruzou os braços e me abraçou sem dizer nada.

Eu olhei por cima dela e perguntei ao Jake.

"Eu vou querer saber?"

"Ah sim, o senhor vai, assim como Edward, Bella, mamãe, o Emm e o Jazz. Tem um mala dando em cima da Nessie e eu não deixei ele passar a mão nela, e a senhorita esquentadinha aí está com vergonha das amiguinhas dela, por que EU a tirei de perto dele."

"ME TIROU DE PERTO DELE?! VOCÊ ME ARRASTOU PELO BRAÇO COMO SE EU TIVESSE 11 ANOS!"

Ela gritou com ele abrindo a porta do carro e jogando seu material lá dentro com raiva e se jogou no banco enterrando o rosto na mochila enquanto abafava seu grito de contrariedade.

"VOCÊ **TEM** ONZE ANOS!"

Ele disse fechando a porta do carro, eu pude ver que ele iria bater a porta, mas se conteve. Talvez por medo de machucá-la, ou mesmo por minha causa, só sei dizer que fiquei orgulhoso do seu alto controle.

"Okey, okey... Vamos parar com a gritaria, vim buscar vocês pra almoçarem no restaurante, pois sua mãe está ocupada com o Ben, parece que ele está com uma alergia nos olhinhos...Por isso vamos no meu carro, está do outro lado."

Aquilo diminuiria o efeito de sua cena dramática, ela que provavelmente pensou em ir para casa com o rosto enterrado e sair da garagem sem falar com Jacob, atravessar a casa sem falar com ninguém, subir as escadas correndo e bater aporta do seu quarto, agora teria que atravessar todo o estacionamento escoltada por seu avô e seu protetor. Isso é o que eu chamo de mudança de planos.

"Eu não quero comer! Vou pra casa com o tio Jazz e depois eu vou caçar!"

Ela disse com a voz abafada pelos cabelos.

Jacob fez uma cara de piedade que me fez revirar os olhos.

"Liiindaaa, você precisa comer, não pode viajar de estômago vazio, não quer um sorvete de sobremesa em?"

"NÃO!"

Ela deu um grito ainda com o rosto na mochila, tão desrespeitoso que me fez franzir a testa.

Eu não iria ensinar o Jacob a lidar com ela, ela não era namorada dele ainda, eu não iria incentivá-lo a trata-la como filha ou sobrinha, a relação deles estava num período estranho, ele sabia que ela era uma criança e a ainda a via assim embora não parecesse mais com uma, ele agora devia ser tio dela, por o termos adotado, mas ele era muito seu amigo para ocupar lugar de tio, ele era o que ela precisava, e tio ela tinha de sobra, pai também, ele era seu amigo protetor, eu não ia força-la a respeitá-lo como se respeita os mais velhos, pois isso poderia prejudicar sua relação mais tarde, nem como se respeita um parceiro, pois ele ainda não era, eu não podia fazer com que meus filhos e netos respeitassem seus amigos, amigos tem o respeito que conquistam. Jacob uma dia conquistaria seu respeito de forma diferente, por enquanto, Nessie ainda era sua pequena protegida de quem ele fazia todas as vontades possíveis.

"Jacob vai na frente manobrando o carro pra mim?"

Era um pedido e não uma pergunta, ele pegou a chave do carro na minha mão e saiu olhando pra trás.

"Nessie levanta daí e vamos para o restaurante, você não pode ficar sem almoçar."

Eu disse com autoridade, mas em uma voz mansa.

"Eu posso sim, sou vampira também, eu não vou comer enquanto eu não quiser."

Acredito que ela esquecera de um detalhe que precisei lembrar a ela.

"Nessie você não está falando com o Jacob, você está falando comigo?"

Meu tom foi mais grave a fim de que ela moderasse seu comportamento, mas ela fez uma perguntinha pequena, mas com um significado grande o suficiente pra mim.

"E?"

Quando digo o suficiente, eu quero dizer, chega de palavras, o lembrete precisava ser mais significativo pelo visto.

PAFT! AAAAiiiiiii

Eu aproveitei que ela estava debruçada na mochila e seu traseiro virado pra mim, e enchi a mão numa palmada forte o suficiente pra travessar o jeans.

"E?... E que você já foi longe demais! Se você não quiser ganhar uma palmadas bem aqui no estacionamento da escola, saia desse carro agora Renesme Carlie."

Ela olhou pra mim com os olhos marejados e saiu pela outra porta esfregando o traseiro procurando por olhos curiosos.

Ao passar por mim a lágrima rolou.

"Quando quiser conversar comigo com respeito eu sou todo ouvidos, ou pode falar com seus pais, ou sua avó se não quiser falar comigo, pode parecer estranho, mas já fui um adolescente também."

"Sei, tipo, um milhão de anos atrás?! Obrigada, mas eu passo."

Eu respirei fundo pra conter a vontade de torcer o pescocinho dela, mas se tinha um coisa que eu entendia, a pesar de ela pensar que não, era o tal de adolescente. Eu tenho um pra cada gosto, de épocas diferentes, aparência e personalidades diferentes, idades diferentes, e até espécies diferentes, lobo, vampiro, hibrido e em breve até um humano, apesar de ter tido um pouco da Bella humana, já me servia de experiência.

Entramos no restaurante e eu mesmo pedi o prato dela quando ela fez questão de ignorar o garçom, Jacob pediu um monte de comida carnívora e gordurosa como batatas fritas.

"Ravióli para a garota e por favor acrescente um prato de salada para o garoto, pra mim uma água sem gás."

Jacob torceu o nariz para o pedido da salada, sem que Nessie visse pra não dar mau exemplo.

"Vocês podem dividir a salada, mas não quero uma folhinha se quer na travessa ou ficaremos aqui até que eu o veja limpo, ou seja, adeus viajem para Forks."

Ela continuou com aquele mau humor impossível e eu ignorei, já que ela comeu sem discussão.

Nunca vi os dois tão calados numa mesa, até que Jacob abriu a boca.

"Sabe detesto vê-la assim, mas não vou deixar que nenhum marmanjo engraçadinho de aproveite da sua inocência, só pra vê-la você sorrir, eu não faço só as suas vontades, eu te protejo também."

Eu me preocupei com a atitude de Jacob, não parecia ser só ciúmes, talvez nem fosse isso, ele tinha um olhar de lobo nos olhos quando falava do tal rapaz, poderia mesmo ser seu instinto protetor sendo ativado, e isso só acontecia quando ela estava em perigo.

"Ah sim, muito perigoso o Jason, ele pode até tentar me beijar até a morte! Se ele tentar qualquer coisa que eu não queira, um soco meu e ele vai se alimentar por um canudinho para o resto da vida, eu posso não ser um lobo, e posso até ser humana, mas sou uma vampira também, você **não** precisa me defender de humanos."

Ele olhou pra ela indignado e depois pra mim.

"Pai, me ajuda aqui! Ela não está pensando na sua reputação nem nos seus sentimentos, só no risco de vida, esse cara já pegou a metade das meninas da escola, depois que ele fica com elas ele as expões como um troféu, e se não fica, eles as humilha espalhando coisas nojentas por aí, ele já deu em cima da Rose, só não se atreveu por que viu o tamanho do Emmett e quando se aproximou da Alice e da Bella soube que ele era irmão dela, depois viu nos quatro juntos de saber quem eram os Cullen então ele se afastou delas, mas Nessie está andando com a turma "legal" agora e resolveu dar moral pra ele só pra impressionar as amiguinhas, ela não anda com a gente, por isso ele nem sabia que ela era uma Cullen."

Eu já tinha aberto a boca pra falar quando ela atravessou na frente.

"Não sabia até você fazer aquele papelão. Tio Jake."

Ela o chamou de tio só para feri-lo, ela sabe que ele não é e nunca vai ser seu tio.

"Com licença..."

Ele disse olhando magoado para ela e eu dei a licença que ele precisava pra sair.

"Isso é verdade Nessie, você está dando atenção a um rapaz de má índole?"

Ela revirou os olhos e riu do meu jeito conservador de falar.

"Eu não estou ficando com ele vovô, ele só me achou bonita e eu só quis mostrar para as meninas que eu não sou tão careta o quanto elas pensam, eu detesto o jeito que olham pra nós aqui nesse colégio."

"Que jeito?"

Eu perguntei e ela se empinou toda pra responder com sarcasmo.

"Os perfeitos filhos do Dr. e Sra Cullen. Os mais ricos e inteligentes e educados e separados. Eu não preciso disso, tenho sangue nas veias, como comida de gente, eu tenho a oportunidade de me misturar de verdade e vocês querem tirar isso de mim."

Eu passei os dedos nos cabelos da testa até a nuca e olhei pra ela cansado.

"Você tem vergonha de nós? De ser de uma família educada e próspera? Tem vergonha de outros saberem que você é uma dama e não uma... uma garota qualquer?"

Ela ficou apavorada com as minhas palavras e tentou se explicar.

"Não vovô, eu tenho muito orgulho da minha família, eu só não quero que as pessoas olhem pra mim como se eu fosse uma celebridade soberba como olham para os meus pais e os meus tios, Jacob costumava andar comigo mas..."

"Mas?"

Eu incentivei para que falasse.

"Eu pedi para que se afastasse um pouco, ele me sufocava como uma redoma de vidro, e todos os garotos tinham medo de se aproximar de mim por causa dele, as meninas se sentiam intimidadas, então eu pedi para que ele me deixasse respirar um pouco e fazer novos amigos."

"E ele como sempre, fez o que você pediu."

Olhei pra ela entendendo tudo e fiz uma pergunta que poderia esclarecer um pouco as coisas.

"Renesmee, por um acaso você se aproximou desse tal Jason pra chamar a atenção do Jake? Seja sincera com o vovô, ficará entre nós, ninguém precisa saber."

Ela olhou para o prato vazio sem graça e colocou um mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Eu não sei, eu acho que sim... Eu queria que ele me visse como uma mulher, que os outros desejam, mas..."

Peguei o queixo dela pra que olhasse pra mim, e completei seu pensamento para ela.

"Mas ele ao invés de sentir ciúmes, te tratou como uma criança na frente do rapaz e das suas amigas."

Seus olhos brilharam quando foi finalmente compreendida.

"Nessie, você está gostando do Jacob como se gosta de garotos?"

Ela ficou vermelha e franziu o cenho como se não tivesse uma resposta, ou se minha pergunta fosse absurda.

"Como assim? Como a Rachel e o Paul ou a Emilly e o Sam? Não sei, acho meio estranho se apaixonar pelo imprinting quando a gente conhece desde bebê. Mas acho que não quero mais que ele fique me protegendo o tempo todo de objetos pontiagudos e cortando as coisas pra mim pra eu não me cortar com a faca, olhando pra mim com se eu fosse uma garotinha de onze anos."

Eu sorri do seu argumento.

"Meu bem, você uma garotinha de onze anos."

"Praticamente doze."

Ela corrigiu.

"Esta bem, praticamente doze, mas você vai chegar a ser essa garota de dezesseis que você acha que é por causa do seu corpo, e aí ele vai te tratar como uma."

Ela fez uma careta impaciente, é bem típico dos adolescentes viverem como se fossem morrer amanhã, até os meus que nunca vão morrer.

"Mas me responda, o que você vê no Jacob? Um irmão, um tio, um amigo, um guarda costas rsrss..."

"Bom, definitivamente ele não é mais o meu babá rsrss... mesmo sendo irmãos dos meus pais ele não dá pra ser meu tio, é estranho. Meu irmão?... nah... Meu amigo, é... é como se ele fosse meu amigo, mas não é como os outros, ele é diferente, eu gosto mais dele, é como se eu não me imaginasse sem ele na minha vida, mas quando ele me trata como um guarda costas, ele parece um funcionário não remunerado ou me faz parecer um bebezinho. Eu pensei que se Le visse que já sou crescida, talvez isso mudasse um pouco, talvez pudéssemos fazer o que ele fazia com a mamãe por exemplo, como andar de moto, pular do penhasco."

Eu quase me engasguei quando ela disse aquelas coisas, eu nem fazia ideia de como seria se ela soubesse que Jacob já foi rival do pai dela.

"Pois saiba que se Bella fosse minha minha filha tinha levado uma surra por causa daquelas motos, mas o seu avô Charlie o fez por mim. Nem pense que quando Jake te ver com mais maturidade eu vou permitir certas coisas, mas isso é uma conversa pra quando essa tão esperada maturidade chegar, agora limpe essa travessa de salada porque precisamos ir.

Ela me olhou indgnada ao perceber que teria de finalizar a salada sozinha.

"Mandou seu parceiro embora, agora termine a tarefa sozinha, pois minha promessa ainda está de pé."

"Credo vovô, foi só eu falar das aventuras da mamãe que você ficou todo nervoso."

Eu olhei pra ela com mesma carranca.

"É porque vocês Cullen são todos muito aventureiros, isso sim, e quem paga pelas aventuras somos sempre eu e sua avó."

"Rsrss... e a nossa bunda.!"

"Renesme Carlie Cullen!"

Ela terminou a salada enquanto eu pedi a conta em permaneci em silêncio.

Eu lembrei da inconsequência dos meus filhos quando ela falou das motos, Emmett e Paul brigando na fronteira, Edward indo até os Volture, Jasper fundando um clube da luta, Jacob querendo se entregar aos Manfredini quando eram nossos inimigos, meus filhos não erram flores que se cheirassem e eu sabia bem disso, eles são capazes de coisas que eu nem imagino, me revirava o estômago não saber o que eles estavam tramando, e eu ainda tinha uma viajem marcada para a America do Sul.

Saquei o telefone do meu bolso e liguei para Esme no caminho para o estacionamento.

"Esme querida, alguma alteração no quadro de Benjamim?"

_"Não querido, ele parou de coçar depois que lavei seu olho, o tio dele disse que não está sentindo dor e está enxergando bem."_

"Encontrou o carregador do Jasper?"

_"Ainda não, vou pedir pra ele encont- "_

"Não Esme, não diga nada a ele, depois eu te digo o porquê. Vou mandar Renesmee e Jacob no meu carro, eu preciso resolver umas coisas com o Alfred antes de viajarmos."

Joguei a chave do meu carro para ele e pisquei enquanto Nessie ajeitava o cinto de segurança.

"Conversamos depois."

Pedi que Alfred viesse com seu carro me apanhar para que pudéssemos conversar. Eu tinha esperança que ele me dissesse qualquer coisa, qualquer peça que encaixasse no meu quebra cabeças.

"É claro que eu ainda podia pegar um cinto e fazer um dos três abrir a boca, mas se era algo muito sério eles jamais entregariam uns aos outros."

Ou eu dava um jeito de descobrir antes que fizessem ou só mesmo quando tivesse que lidar com as consequências.

Alfred chegou no terno do trabalho e me levou a um bar perto dali que ele conhecia, era um ambiente adulto, mas muito organizado e descente, talvez por causa do horário.

Eu não perdi tempo e falei logo.

"Alfred, você por um acaso tem notado algum comportamento estranho nos seus filhos, digo, nos meninos?"

"David anda mais calado do que o normal, e Daniel está muito envolvido com computadores, mas fora isso..."

Ele fez uma careta tentando se lembrar de algo, mas nada lhe veio a mente.

"Porque? Alguma coisa errada com os seus?"

Eu fingi colocar a bebida na boca e me certifiquei que o barman tinha visto, Alfred fez o mesmo e então respondi sua pergunta.

"Lembra-se de quando fizeram aquela besteira das lutas, eles estavam estranhos, agora tenho essa estranha sensação de que alguma coisa está pra acontecer durante nossa saída do país."

Alfred repetiu a feição anterior e disse o que combinava com a desculpa de Emmett de manhã.

"Só me lembro de eles combinando jogar vídeo game na sua casa, tinha alguma coisa a ver com as meninas não estarem presente."

Eu pus a mão no queixo e cocei a barba inexistente.

"Carlisle, já que estamos falando deles, eu queria saber mais sobre o que você disse sobre integra-los à sociedade, era tão mais fácil pra mim me sentir no controle quando eles eram só meus, eu não tinha que me preocupar com notas, comportamento, roupas, Mag me apareceu com uma saia lá em casa que eu triturei ao invés de rasgar tamanho foi a minha fúria. Daniel anda saindo com tantas meninas depois que controlou a sede que estou com medo de ele virar um íncubu, mas o que mais me atormenta é o comportamento sóbrio de David, você me falou sobre drogas no outro dia e eu queria saber mais.

"Você acha que seu filho está metido com drogas?"

"Não, não é isso, eu só tenho medo que esse comportamento sombrio dele somado às companhias erradas possa gerar, enquanto está com seus filhos pra mim está tudo bem, mas agora eles frequentam escolas e lugares onde conhecem todo tipo de gente. Eu devo estar atento aos sinais como você mesmo disse, mas naquele dia você não teve tempo de me dizer quais eram."

Eu me vi na obrigação de orientá-lo, mesmo não sendo uma grande preocupação pra nós, eu gostava de alimentar seu interesse pela paternidade.

"Bom, a maconha não os afeta fisicamente como os humanos, mas tudo que afeta a mente humana afeta também a dos vampiros, pois é uma parte viva em nós, dado que o nosso pulmão também funciona, o efeito sobe pra cabeça e só não relaxa os músculos, enquanto os pais dos humanos ficam atentos aos movimentos lentos e relaxados, nós vampiros temos que perceber através das coisas que eles falam, coisas desconexas e com um sentido muito zen pode ser uso de maconha, coisa muito frenéticas pode ser uso de entorpecentes, mas o mais perigoso mesmo é a metanfetamina, eu soube que ela acelera a sede dos vampiros, até mesmo vampiros adultos foram mortos pelos Volture por agirem como crianças imortais e chamarem a atenção pra nós, assim que essa droga foi descoberta."

Ele escutava tudo atentamente com cenho franzido. E me fez uma pergunta indiscreta, tão baixo que só vampiros podiam ouvir.

"Você já teve que lidar com esse problema na sua casa?"

"Graças a Deus não! Edward descobriu como consumir álcool durante sua fase rebelde e contou ao Emmett no final de seu primeiro ano, mas nada que uma surra histórica não afastasse da nossa vida."

Ele quis saber sobre a descoberta do Edward e então eu expliquei.

"Assim como a maconha precisa do pulmão pra chegar à cabeça, o álcool precisa do estomago, ou seja, se nosso estômago só aceita sangue, o indivíduo dono do sangue precisa estar bêbado pra transferir o efeito."

Olhei no relógio e me assustei com o horário.

"Precisamos voltar pra casa, vou pegar a Esme e busco vocês como combinado!"

Ele percebeu a ausência do carro e ofereceu uma carona, mas eu quis correr um pouco, eu precisava pensar, talvez verde da floresta me iluminasse um pouco pra chegar à uma conclusão, parte de mim dizia que eu estava vendo coisas, e a cara dos meus filhos no Divã hoje cedo me diziam que não.

Ao rever seus rostos em minha mente, eu não via Edward Emmett e Jasper, eu via, Medo, Superproteção e Nervosismo.

Eu sabia bem o que isso significava.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Eu realmente estou ansiosa pelos reviews desse capítulo, eu estou angustiada como Carlisle, sentindo vontade de contar tudo pra ele, parece loucura ,mas essa fic tem vida própria, eu sento em frente a tela e ela começa acontecer sozinha. Assim que eu puder retornarei, não me abandone, pois sei que você está aí, me deixe um alô.**


End file.
